Creation of a Time Lord Family pt 2: Finding Jenny
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: The Doctor takes his new family to a fun-filled amusement park. When they run into a familiar blonde, a wild adventure begins when rides begin to glitch and break-down. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is the second part of Creation of a Time Lord family. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Creation of a Time Lord Family part 2: Finding Jenny

"The Andromeda Galaxy. Home of the Mechanicals!" The Doctor announced to his son.

"What are Mechanicals, Daddy?" Jaime asked his eyebrow quirked in a questioning manner.

"Basically, Mechanicals are higher functioning robots. They can think, feel, and build relationships. Me and your Mother were here long ago."

"Did you have an adventure?"

The Doctor smiled and chuckled, "What do you think?"

Donna came bustling out of the TARDIS. She had a satchel slung over her shoulder and sunglasses on. Her red hair held up in a ponytail. She looks around.

"What planet are we on?"

"The same planet we started on a couple years ago. Before we had to deal with the Cult of Shining Darkness and had that great big adventure and chase a year or so ago."

"What's the Cult of Shining Darkness?" Jaime asked staring at both his parents.

When he first evolved from his father's hand, he had all his father's and mother's memories. But as time went by those memories began to diminish and all he could really remember was what happened after he became a person. Which he was quite pleased about. It was always terrible waking up in the middle of a sleep cycle screaming caused by one of his father's more terrible memories finding its way into his dream state. But that hadn't been a problem for a long time, thanks to the TARDIS shielding him from those awful memories.

"The Cult of Shining Darkness was a cult that disagreed with machine and human coexistence. They wanted to eliminate all machines from the universe because they didn't believe they were people too, since they were made of metal instead of flesh and blood."

"And they kidnapped me." The Doctor smiled and threw a loving arm over Donna's shoulder before kissing her on the cheek.

"You had them running for their money, Ginger Goddess."

"Oh, shut up you." she shoved him playfully. The Doctor's brown eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Well, A whole Galaxy to explore. What do you say, we start here and then jump a galaxy subway down to a couple of the other tourist planets, grab supper, and make it back here after a few days of family fun adventure."

"Sounds good to me. Though I am curious, Spaceman, Why does it feel different here then it did last time. I wouldn't of noticed the change before but with these new time senses, I am curious."

"You can't pinpoint the time period?"

"No, Spaceman, I can't because unlike you I have not gazed into the untempered schism, which would help strengthen my time senses or have been raised under superior Gallifreyan training."

"I'm teaching you." He stated in a hurtful tone.

"Yes and your doing an excellent job teaching me and Jaime. But from what I've read in your library about Gallifrey, you need an untempered schism and obiviously we don't have an untempered schism."

"I'll find one, I promise. But for now try stretching your time senses it may be a little straining, but it will be helpful to your training. You try it to Jaime." He smiled encouragingly and stepped back.

"I guess that's code for I'm not telling you, if you want something do it yourself." She gave him a mock glare. He smiled one of his thousand megawatt smiles.

"Yup." popping the p, he nodded and gave a cheeky grin.

Donna rolled her eyes and looked over at Jaime. Jaime squeezed his eyes shut, whispering 'come on.' He is hutched over with his muscles tight and fist in balls. His tongue pokes out of the side of his mouth. Donna closed her eyes a slight smirk on her face. The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head.

"Jaime loosen up. Your not going to touch time all tense like that."

Jaime loosened up and took a deep breath. He moved his mind along the time line before popping his eyes open.

"I felt it, Daddy!" He yelled.

Donna jumps startled before relaxing and going back to closing her eyes.

"Good. Did you feel the date."

"Oops, I forgot." He closed his eyes again.

The Doctor shook his head laughing softly.

"I've got it." Donna snapped her eyes open. "We're in the 22nd century."

The Doctor whistled and clapped his hand, "Yup." he said popping the p, "It's been a full century since the last time we were here. Actually this is the century in which Mechanical rights really kick off. People start seeing Mechanicals as people and they are offered better paying jobs and everything."

"It's also the time period when Earth humans begin exploring and colonizing in different galaxies."

The Doctor grin widens, he brings her into a bear hug and kissed her exuberantly then stated, "You're brilliant Donna! You've always been brilliant!"

Jaime looked at his father quizzically, "But why are we in the 22nd century Andromeda Galaxy?"

"Because, my son, in this century the best amusement park ever opens. It is rated best in the Galaxy and I got three tickets to see it's opening and be the first to ride on the most exhilarating roller-coaster in the whole galaxy."

"The Megatron Ultimatum!" Jaime shouted out with excitement.

"Yep, The Megatron Ultimatum." The Doctor confirmed.

"Alright!" Jaime jumped in the air with his fist held high, "It goes around this space mountain and then does a triple loop, and then goes under ground before popping back up to the surface and going up like... a thousand feet before twirling down at the fastest speed ever!" Jaime takes a deep breath before shooting out a hand to grab his parents hands. He drags them in the direction of the amusement park, "We've got to go right now! Come on slow pokes! We can't wait in line! We'll never make it on!"

The Doctor and Donna followed their hyperactive son both laughing softly. Donna turns to the Doctor.

"I think you made his day."

"Yeah, I'll go on the coaster with him if you want. I know your not crazy about roller coasters or rides that seem to spin out of control."

"Thanks Spaceman that means a lot. I think I'll take you up on that offer." She kissed him.

"MUM! DAD! HURRY UP! ALLONS-Y!"

The Doctor and Donna shook their heads and sped up their pace.

* * *

At another part of the Planet, in the Andromeda Galaxy.

A spacecraft is being towed.

"Hey Gelth, help me connect this to the tow ship. Some idiot parked their craft in the no parking zone." A young woman said. She has tan skin, green eyes, and her silver blonde hair is held up in a bun. She had taken a large chain out of the tow craft and had dragged it over to the illegally parked spacecraft. A giant metal man appears from behind the ship. He walked up behind the woman and picks up the chain before quickly tying and securing the chain to the illegally parked 'craft.

In a metallic voice he asked, "Why doesn't anyone park in the parking zone? They always park in the restricted areas. Its like their trying to get their ships towed."

The woman shrugged her shoulders before jumping into the tow ship, "Beats me. Step back Gelth, I'm dragging it in." The giant metal man takes to large steps back and the woman clicks a button and the rumbling of the engine begins. The metal chain drags the craft up the ramp and into the towing ship. Suddenly a blonde girl comes running out of nowhere.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing!" Her starlight, blonde hair swishing back and forth and dark, blue eyes filled with desperation. The woman and the metal giant turned around when they hear the shout. In front of them stands a blonde teenager.

"You can't tow that ship!"

"Why?" the woman asked, "It was parked in a restriction zone and because of that its going to the planet Junk."

"Where it will be smashed up and made into fuel," the Metal Man added, nodding his head in agreement.

"But you can't it's my only way out. I'll be stranded here. Please, don't take it away. I'll pay you," The girl begged, searching her pockets.

The woman haughtily huffed, "Well, you should of thought of that before parking in a restricted area." She turned from the young girl, "Take it away Gelth, we're done here."

They get into the truck and start their engines. Gelth rolled down his window and chucked a brown backpack out the window.

"Here's your backpack. You may need it." The girl picked up the backpack and holds it close to her.

Gelth gives her a nod of good luck before rolling up his window and flying off. The girl stands there devastated. _I guess I'm not getting off this rock. Nice going Jenny, parking in a restricted area. Should of known I would lose my ticket out._ Jenny sighs and sits down on the curb.

"What do I do now?"

She looked up and a giant sign in fancy writing states 'Andromeda's Galactic Amusement Park Now opening with the new Megatron Ultimatum Roller Coaster. Help wanted.'

As Jenny stared at the sign her face lights up. _I guess I'll have to get a job. _Jenny jumps up, slings her backpack over her shoulder, and heads in the direction of the amusement park.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review. I always love feedback.

Chapter 2

The buttery smell of popcorn and the happy shouts of children racing around and playing games filled the air. It was sunny out, Mechanicals and Biologicals alike were out enjoying the wonders of a fantastic amusement park with their families. The screams of thrill could be heard from the roller-coasters twirling and dipping with their occupants arms thrown in the air. The sound of children laughing from the turbo merry-go-round and the smell of frying chips and burgers reached the hypersensitive senses of the pedestrians walking by.

The Doctor and his family strode through this merry picture. Their son holding a green and blue ice cream cone and a balloon with an undefinable color tied around his wrist. Jaime's smile reached his brown eyes and a twinkle of delight was evident in them. His face sticky with the sweet smelling ice cream and slightly burnt from the blaring sun. The Doctor's arm was wrapped around Donna's waist. Her head leaning on his shoulder.

Jaime pauses his eyes widening. He turns quickly around to face his parents. They are standing in front of a carnival game. The game is similar to ring toss.

"Dad, can we play?" Jaime asks. He eyes a giant shark like, stuff animal with three eyes.

The Doctor gives one of his brilliant smiles and bounds forwards.

"You know Jaime, I am quite brilliant at this game. I played it on Earth when it first came out." Father and son walk hand and hand over to the stall.

"STEP RIGHT UP!" The Announcer yells, "AND WIN THE THREE EYED MESMO FISH. YOUR'S IF YOU CAN GET ALL TEN RINGS HOOKED ON ONE OF THESE STAKES." The Announcer looks over and sees the Doctor and Jaime.

A grin overtakes his face, "Hello Gentleman, would you like to try the ring toss." The Announcer holds out the ten rings.

"Just fifty cents and it's yours to try."

Donna walks over to her boys. The Doctor pulls out some money and places it on the counter.

"Dad, can I try first." Jaime asks holding his hands out for the rings and wiggling his fingers.

"Of course you can." The Doctor hands over the rings and Jaime hands his his ice cream cone and balloon to his Mum. Jaime's about to throw the ring when the Announcer halts him.

"Not yet, young man. The game hasn't started yet."

The Announcer pulls out a holographic button pad. He pushes a few buttons then hits the big green button before the pad disappears. Jaime's eyes widen as the stakes begin to move swiftly. They move up and down, side to side, and every other direction you can think of.

Donna leans in towards her son and whispers in his ear, "You can do it. Just concentrate on the stakes you want to hit. If you can't make them all, you'll still receive a prize, sweetheart." She says encouragingly

Jaime nods before lifting his first ring and tossing it. He misses. He takes his second ring, tosses it, and makes it.

After several minutes, Jaime only made 5 out of the 10 rings. He is quite proud of himself and his parents clap for him. He turns to them and takes a bow smiling exuberantly.

"Oh, good job little man," the Announcer congratulates.

Jaime turns to him and smiles, "Do I get a prize?"

The Announcer, still grinning, shakes his head, "No, you need to get 7 out of 10 to get a prize. Sorry kid."

Jaime's face falls and he looks down at his toes. The Doctor pats him on the shoulder.

Donna is fuming, she looks the Announcer in the eyes and he shrinks back a bit.

"That is a daft rule! He's eight years old! Give him some leeway!" Donna shouts.

The Doctor places a consoling hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Well, its the rules. If I give your son a prize, then everyone will expect me to give their kids a prize."

Donna is about to retort but the Doctor jumps in before she can argue.

"I'll have a go. Haven't played ring toss in a long time. See if I still have what it takes." The Doctor gives his most charming smile.

"Fifty cents."

The Doctor slams the money on the table and the Announcer prepares the game.

"See Jaime, Ring toss is all in the wrist," he holds a ring towards his son to show him. He tosses the ring and it slides on to one of the stakes. Jaime grins and nods his head with excitement.

"Also a bit of calculating and hypothesizing doesn't hurt either." the Doctor states with a grin. Another ring slides onto a stake.

Donna cheers before taking a bite out of Jaime's ice cream. Jaime's standing next to his father with a giant grin on his face.

Several minutes later, the Family walks away. Jaime holding a three eyed mesmo fish.

* * *

"So, little lady. You want a job?" Mr. Jenkins, the manager, asks the blonde girl sitting across from him.

"Yes, I believe I said that," she responds.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours if, might get you into trouble," Mr. Jenkins states with a threatening and patronizing tone.

"I was just agreeing with you," she retorts. Mr. Jenkins glares at her. Before looking at the application she filled out moments before.

"Jenny," Mr. Jenkins states, "No last name?"

Jenny shakes her head, "Nope, just Jenny."

"That's a little suspicious don't you think."

Jenny shakes her head, "My father never told me his last name."

"And where is your father?"

"Gone. I'm on my own."

Mr. Jenkin's face softens from his hard glare. He sighs before scratching his bald head. He looks Jenny in the eyes.

"So, your alone?"

"Yes."

"And you need a job?"

"Yes."

"Let me see what I have available."

He looks through a few files before finding one.

"Here we go. Jenny, my dear, you will be managing a stall near the new roller-coaster. You'll be selling cotton candy. How does that sound?"

Jenny's eyes widen, "So, I got the job?"

"That's what I just said didn't I."

Jenny nods her head enthusiastically, a grin splitting her face, " Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down. I'm a really hard worker!"

Mr. Jenkins rubs his head again before putting his hands up, "OK, OK, settle down. When can you start?"

"Right now. You'll see sir, I won't let you down." She smiles and salutes him. Excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Mr. Pens will direct you to the stall and show you how to work everything. Mary is already there. You will be her assistant. Everything she tells you. You do. Got it." He gives a pointed glare at her and points a fat finger in her direction.

"Loud and clear sir."

"Fine, follow Mr. Pens then. He'll get you situated." Jenny bobs her head, still grinning, and skips off after Mr. Pens.

Mr. Jenkins leans his head in his hands and sighs, "Sheesh, what did I get myself into?"

* * *

Next chapter, the adventure will be introduced. Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure begins. Please Review. I always love feed back!

Chapter 3

"THE MEGATRON ULTIMATUM WILL BE OPENING IN A FEW SHORT MINUTES. BE THE FIRST TO RIDE THE MOST THRILL SEEKING ROLLER COASTER THIS SIDE OF THE GALAXY!" Which was announced by the flying speakers that glided their way around the park. Mechanicals and Biologicals a like turned their heads, towards the gliding speakers, before dropping what they were doing, and heading towards the new roller coaster.

Jaime's smile lit up his face, "Come on Dad, we've got to go right now. Hurry up! I really want to be one of the first!" He grabs his father's hand and drags him in the direction of the ride. Donna following behind, shaking her head laughing.

They make it just as the crowd begins to build. Jaime drags his father to the line, which was already crowded with people. He starts dancing, with anticipation, a huge grin spreads on his face.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL OPENING OF THE MEGATRON ULTIMATUM ROLLER COASTER!" A human speaker announces, "THE FIRST FORTY PEOPLE UP HERE WILL BE THE FIRST TO RIDE THIS THRILLING RIDE!"

Everyone begin crowding around the line. The Doctor pulled his son close so he wouldn't be trampled.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE THE SPECIAL TICKET THAT ALLOWS YOU TO GO FIRST!"

The Doctor glances down at his son and gets a mischievous smirk. His son looks up with a similar smirk.

The Doctor looks over at the human speaker.

"We do!" he holds out his psychic paper, handing it over to the announcer. The speaker looks over at the paper and grins.

"WELL, COME RIGHT UP TO THE FRONT AND BILL HERE WILL LET YOU ENTER."

The Doctor hoist Jaime onto his shoulders, making his way through the crowd, to the front. Bill opens the gates and the Doctor and Jaime enters. More people begin to enter with actual go first free tickets, some looking more high and mighty then others.

The roller coaster train was seated for three people at a time. The Doctor and his son takes one of the middle ones. As they get comfortable, a fat man walks over to them. He is balding and has gray strands in his dark thinning hair. He has the air of a judge and walks with authority.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks the Doctor.

The Doctor glances over at him and shakes his head, "No."

"Good,"The man sits down and buckles in. The Doctor looks on with amusement and his son raises an eyebrow. The roller-coaster begins filling up really fast.

The man turns towards the Doctor, "You know, I don't normally ride roller-coasters but a received this ticket as a gift. It was in my mailbox. I was considering giving it to my nephew but I decided that would be rude. So I came here anyways."

The Doctor nod. "Same,"he lies.

The man nods, "Oh, young man, don't be alarmed, I might throw up. I get very nauseous in fast moving machines.."

The Doctor nods his head slowly, his nose crinkled.

"Duly noted," he responds.

Jaime looks disgusted.

* * *

Down near the entrance, Donna waves her hands at her boys. After taking a look at the roller coaster, she was quite glad the Doctor volunteered to go on it. The coaster had multiple loops and twirls, something she would not enjoy. So she snapped a few photos before sitting down on the bench with the balloon and giant stuff animal.

* * *

"THE RIDE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! A SAFETY TECHNICIAN WILL STOP BY TO CHECK YOUR SEATBELTS BEFORE THE RIDE BEGINS!"

A safety man steps over to the Doctor and his son's seats. He pulls on the restraints, making sure they are in place, before moving onto the next threesome.

"You ready?" He asks his son. Jaime looks a bit nervous but he nods his head and gives his father a thumbs up.

The Doctor grins, "Good."

The man next to them shakes a little.

"THE RIDE WILL NOW START! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS!"

As if on cue, the coaster jerks and begins its climb up. The Doctor is grinning like a madman. His wild brown hair blowing in the warm wind. Jaime buries in closer to his dad as the coaster continues its climb.

"It's really high," Jaime states.

"Yeah, Jaime it is," the Doctor answers back. The Coaster makes it to the top and is about to tip over the side. The Doctor's grin becomes manic, "Well, Jaime. Allons-y!"

He throws his arms in the air and the coaster rushes down at a quick speed. Jaime's red hair flies straight up and he lets out a loud scream.

The Coaster dips and turns and twists and then heads underground as it twirls its passengers all over. It comes straight out of the ground and most of the people are screaming by now. The man, sitting next to Jaime, is covering his face, with his chubby fingers, looking nauseous. The Coaster jolts and begins making it's second climb up.

Jaime's hair is wind-brushed similar to the Doctor's. His grin reaches his eyes and he pokes his father in the chest. The Doctor looks over at his son. Jaime's grin matching his own.

He points over to the man on his other side, "I think he's going to be sick."

The Doctor looks over and the man's face is turning green, "I think your right. Let's hope he vomits over the side and not on us."

Jaime makes a 'yuck' face and nods his head, "I think were coming to the quadruple loop."

The Doctor nods his head and prepares himself for the next fast drop.

The Drop begins.

The Doctor throws his arms in the air and his son imitates him. But the Doctor slowly lowers his arms. He notices a blue spark making its way across the roller coaster tracks. It disappears and the Doctor's eyebrow raises in curiosity. _What was that?_

Wind smacks him in the face and the coaster goes around the first loop, the second loop, the third loop, but in mid turn on the fourth loop it freezes. Everyone is hanging upside down, screaming in fear. His son is clutching him, closing his eyes.

There's a snap of electricity and as if by choosing, certain restraints begins to snap up at once, including their own.

The Doctor throws out a hand and grabs the bar. His son tumbles out of his seat and with his other hand the Doctor grabs his hand. The man who was sitting with them tumbles to his death. Other people begin dropping as well. Jaime crys in fear.

The Doctor looks down at his son.

"Jaime stay calm. Everything is going to be ok. I won't let you fall. Trust me," He calmly tells his son. Jaime shakes his head and a trail of tears fall down his face.

The Doctor's hand begins to slip from the bar.

* * *

Donna stares at the scene. She watches people tumble out of their seats and hears the screams of the passengers still hanging on. She saw the blue light, but didn't think much of it, until the Coaster paused in the middle of the loop.

Her hands covering her mouth, she watches in shock as her husband hangs onto the bar with one hand and the other hand holding Jaime. _What can I do? Think, Donna, think. _She begins to pace. She turns quickly around and she could feel the panic and fear from her son and husband.

"JAIME! DOCTOR!" She shouts.

* * *

Jenny stands there, with Mary, mouth gaping at the scene that had unfolded. They watch the people hanging for dear life and the many unfortunate ones falling to their deaths.

Mary covers her mouth as another person loses their grip and falls.

Jenny stands, unsure how to react. She was about to sell her first cotton candy, to a willing customer, when she heard the fearful screams, of the unlucky passengers.

"JAIME! DOCTOR!" An extremely familiar voice shouts.

Jenny's ears perk. _Donna. How is Donna here._

Jenny's eyes widen and she whispers, "Dad."

She jumps over the counter, throwing off her apron.

"Hey, where are you going!" Mary shouts.

Jenny turns to Mary, determination evident in her eyes, "To find my Dad. Bye."

She runs towards the sound of Donna's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, some people had questions about how Jenny got into the Andromeda Galaxy. Well this time around, the Andromeda Galaxy is in the 22nd century, the same century Jenny is born in. In the book Shining Darkness, I believe the Andromeda Galaxy exist in the 21st century, two and half million light years from earth. So this Andromeda Galaxy had a good century or so to work out their issues...or have they? Sorry if I was unclear. Hope this made the setting more understandable. Please review!

Chapter 4

"DADDY!" Jaime shouts. His hand was growing much wetter and it was getting difficult to hold onto his father's hand. It wasn't helping that he was panicking and couldn't calm down. His eyes had grown puffy and red, making it hard to see.

"Please Daddy don't let me fall. I can't hold on!" he sobs out. Tears trailing down his face, "I'm scared."

The Doctor still held on to the bar, but it was growing harder. He needed both hands if he was going to save his son.

"Jaime don't be scared. I would never let you fall. You have to trust me. I have a plan." Jaime nods his head.

"Ok Jaime listen to me I need you to, very calmly, bring your other hand over to grip my leg ok."

Jaime nods and slowly grabs his dads leg.

"Ok, remember how you normally get up onto my back?"

Jaime nods, "Climb like a monkey?"

"Exactly, climb like a monkey. I'm going to lift you up a bit and your going to grab hold of my waist, alright?

Jaime nods. The Doctor lifts him up slowly and Jaime grabs a hold of his waist bringing his other hand up and around. The Doctor shoots his free hand up and grabs the bar letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, Jaime I now need you to climb up onto my back carefully."

But Daddy you'll fall!"

"I'm a lot stronger then I look. Now carefully climb up."

The Doctor strengthened his grip on the bar, as his son climbed up. Jaime starts to look down.

"Jaime don't look down."

Jaime snaps his head back up. Tears still trailing down his cheeks.

"Ok. Jaime wrap your arms around my neck and your feet around my waist and hold on."

Jaime did exactly as he was told.

A loud creak was heard from the coaster and it jolts. People let out a scream of fear.

"Oh, that's not good," the Doctor murmurs.

"What's wrong," Jaime asks, fear in his voice.

"Nothing," the Doctor lies.

* * *

Donna watched her boys routine. She was relieved that Jaime was not hanging anymore and was now secured on the Doctor's back or that's what she thought until she heard everybody scream and a creak from the coaster, as it began to collapse.

She covers her mouth, her eyes wide. _Think, Donna, think what can you do to prevent the coaster from falling on the people below._ Donna glances over at the the control area for the roller coaster. M_agnetism. The roller coaster is made out of a strong electricmagnetic alloy. If I was to send a strong electrical current that could magnetize the metal of the breaks causing attraction between the coaster and tracks, I could possibly keep it connected to the track. But then again I could shock all the people still hanging from the coaster... _

"DONNA!" a familiar voice shouts. _That can't be_.

"DONNA!" Donna turns her head around. A familiar blonde comes running at full speed towards her.

"Jenny?" Donna gasps. The blonde plows into her, hugging tightly.

"I've been looking all over for you guys!" the blonde chirps, an extremely familiar grin on her face. Her eyes dancing with delight.

"But your dead," Donna states.

Jenny steps back a grin on her face.

"Well, apparently not. Where's Dad."

Donna points over at the roller coaster. Jenny looks over and sees a man in a brown coat hanging onto the coaster.

Jenny frowns, "Of course."

"Tell me about it. But I have a plan to get him down. We'll share stories later."

"What do you need me to do," Jenny ask, entering soldier mode.

"I need you to climb up there," Donna points at where the coaster hangs, "And get people down. I'm going to create an electric pulse along the tracks which will move up to the coaster and magnetize it to the tracks. I don't want it to fall and crush anybody who is down there. Too many people have died already."

"Does it run by electromagnetism?"

"Yeah it actually does, read about it in the article, I was looking at, when me and the Doctor were trying to decide where to take Jaime."

" Who's Jaime," Jenny asks quirking an eyebrow.

"you'll meet him soon enough."

Another creak and more screaming is heard from the coaster.

Donna starts heading towards the control booth.

"Now go. Get everybody down. There will be time later to talk."

Jenny nods her head and runs towards the lower part of the track.

It was a long climb but she needed to save her Dad and she wasn't going to allow a catastrophe like this to separate them again.

* * *

Jaime was scared. He had never been this scared in his life, but at this moment he believed he was going to die. It didn't matter how many comforting words his father said. He knew they were just words to make him feel better. He listened to the people scream for the last twenty minutes and thirty seconds and no one had come to rescue the scared passengers. His Dad said everything was going to be fine, but where was the rescue people. They should have come by now.

The coaster creaks again and another part snaps off. Jaime buries his face deeper into his Dad's shoulder.

"Daddy," Jaime mumbles.

"Don't worry Jaime. Everything's going to be ok. I won't let you fall."

"You keep saying that."

"I know, probably sound like a broken record, huh?"

Jaime nods his head. The Doctor lets out a deep breath.

"Well, Jaime I keep on saying that because everything always works out in the end, right?"

Jaime doesn't answer.

"Think about all the tough situations we've been in, Mummy or someone else always comes to our rescue or we find our own way out."

"But Mummy's not here."

"I know but she's down there and you know how she is whenever one of us is in trouble..."

"She always finds a way to get us out."

"exactly, but at this point, I just want you safe...Jaime I want you to climb up onto my shoulders and lift yourself up onto the tracks above."

Jaime shakes his head and whispers, "I'm scared."

"I know me too. But I need you to be brave and I know you can do this."

Jaime glances up. It didn't look to high.

"Ok, I'll try."

"That a boy."

Jaime slowly pulls himself higher, until he's standing on his father's shoulders with his hands gripping the coaster seat. He looks down at his Dad.

"Daddy, don't slip."

"I won't."

Jaime nods his head and reaches an arm towards the rail. Wind messing with his red locks. He grabs hold of the coaster track and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes and tries to pull himself up.

He slips.

"Ahhhhh." he screams. He hears his Dad yelling his name. He is hanging from the bars unable to get a footing on his Dad's shoulders. He begins to sway, but a strong hand shoots out and grabs his arm. The hand pulls him up onto the top of the track. A exuberant smile meets him.

"Hi, there," a girl with starlight, blonde hair greets.

Jaime just nods to terrified to even move. The wind rustles his hair and brushes his tear streaked cheeks.

* * *

The Doctor's hands were about to slip, holding his son and himself up took a lot of energy. His fingers were becoming slippery with stress sweat and it was growing more difficult to hold on. Slowly his fingers begin popping of the bar. He closes his eyes before quickly opening them and hoisting his body up. He puts one hand up, gripping the bottom of the roller coaster, situating his legs on the bar restraints. Before guiding his second hand to where his first hand is gripping. A hand reaches out towards his and he looks up. Standing there, like an angel from heaven, is Jenny, a friendly smile gracing her feature.

"Jenny?" the Doctor asks in shock.

"Hello Dad," Jenny answers back, smiling.

"But...what...how...your.." the Doctor stutters.

"Less talking more saving. We'll talk later," Jenny helps her father climb up onto the top of the loop. When he is steady, Jenny throws her arms around him, smiling giddily. The Doctor still in shock slowly puts his arms around her. Before holding her at arms length and looking her in the face.

"Am I dreaming?" He asks, "Because your suppose to be dead."

"Nope, very much alive," Jenny states, smiling like a lunatic.

The wind blew her ponytail and brushes over the Doctor's hair. Jaime is still kneeling down on the tracks, completely terrified.

"Daddy," he asks.

The Doctor turns from his daughter and carefully steps over to Jaime. He takes his son's hand and pulls him into a hug.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be alright now."

Jaime nods, "I know."

Another creak and jerk from the coaster is heard and the people still hanging for their lives are screaming.

Jenny and the Doctor step into action pulling people up and guiding them to the edge of the loop so they could climb down.

They are soon the last three up. The Doctor heads down first encouraging Jaime to go second, so if he fell or slipped he could catch him. Jenny left third. The once forty people on board had diminished to only eighteen including the Doctor and his son, all slowly made their way down. The sun's rays beating down on them.

"What is Donna's plan, Jen?" The Doctor asks his daughter, "I'm assuming you ran into Donna."

" You assumed correctly. Something about sending electricity through the tracks. Since the coaster's magnetism is electromagnetic. isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"They put a protective covering over it to make sure no one gets hurt. The seats and top of the coaster is electric resistant. It's safe."

"Apparently not." Jenny responds back.

The Doctor laughs, "I guess not."

everyone makes it down and they run away from the coaster and towards their friends and families. Sirens are heard in the distance as cops and fireman come in their hover cars and trucks.

Jaime throws his hands up in exasperation, "Oh now they come."

The Doctor laughs and ruffles his son's already windswept hair.

The Doctor and Jenny turns to the coaster and they hear a zing of electricity and a clunk, as the coaster connects to the track.

The Doctor smiles and pulls his kids close, "That's my Donna."


	5. Chapter 5

Please review. Every review is helpful!

Chapter 5

Donna makes her way over to her family.

"Mummy!" was the giddy shout, from her son, as he comes racing over, to her, as fast as he could. He jumps into her arms, throwing his skinny arms, around her neck. All she could do was kiss his cheeks and hold him tightly. With her son in her arms, she makes her way over, to her husband and Jenny.

The Doctor pulls her into a hug, kissing her cheek, and then softly her lips.

"You are brilliant, Donna Noble,"He states. She nuzzle her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Smith," she adds.

The Doctor gives an exuberant smile agreeably repeating, "Smith. My brilliant Donna Noble-Smith."

Jenny stands there smiling, feeling a little awkward, as she watches the family moment.

Donna turns her head, in Jenny's direction, and with a quirk of her eyebrows, she states, "Come here Jenny. You're apart of this family too."

She holds her right arm out welcoming Jenny. Jenny smiles and runs over, throwing her arms around Donna and her Father's neck, Jaime squished in the middle.

"Thanks, Donna," Jenny says with a content smile.

Donna kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear, "You can call me Mum."

Jenny looks up at Donna, happy tears rimming her eyes, her face breaks out into a grin, and she lets out a happy squeal, "Thanks Mum!"

She backs away and wipes her eyes, "Wow, I'm a big cry baby."

The Doctor shakes his head, "No your not."

"Look at me. I'm crying because I'm happy. I just found my father, gained a Mother, and a Brother all in one day and I'm crying. What's wrong with me."

Donna puts a comforting arm around Jenny, "That's perfectly normal, sweetheart, to cry with joy and feel a bit overwhelmed."

Jenny looks at Donna and smiles. She frowns a little and buries her face, in her new families group hug, before admitting, "I thought I was going to be alone forever. I was always trying to be chirpy and optimistic, but I was scared I would never find you guys. Deep down I thought if I did find you, you wouldn't except me, since I'm just an echo of a dead race."

The Doctor looks down guiltily, before pulling Jenny in a comforting hug, "I am so sorry. I was wrong Jenny. You mean the universe to me and to tell you that you're nothing more than an echo was cruel," He strokes her hair back and holds her at arms length, staring her straight in the eyes, "When you were shot, that day, a little part of me died inside. I was looking forward to being a Dad again and I blew it with my cruel, insensitive words. I tore myself apart." He glances over at Donna and Jaime and continues, "When Jaime came along, I honestly believed the universe was giving me a second chance, to right my wrong, and to prove to myself and everyone else that I could be an excellent father." he looks at Jenny, tears now streaking her face, "Jenny can you forgive this silly, old man and allow him the chance to be a father to you."

Jenny nods, wipes her eyes, and puts her arms around her father's neck.

"Thank you."

"No Jenny, Thank you."

Jaime looks between his parents and then at Jenny, he raises an eyebrow.

"Does this mean I have a sister?"

Donna chuckle, "Yep, you have a sister."

Jaime gets a huge grin, "Boy, this is great! I go to an amusement park and get a sister all on the same day." He frowns a little. "Except the roller coaster wasn't so fun. That was scary. So I guess today is a semi great day," he rephrases and shrugs.

The Doctor looks up and smacks himself in the head, "The Roller Coaster!" He turns around and briskly begins to walk towards the accident.

"Hey, Spaceman where do you think you're going?"

The Doctor turns around to the mock glares of his family.

"To study the accident. Find out a little background history. Do a bit of meddling. Catch the villain and celebrate with banana cake afterwards. What are you guys doing?" he raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Donna rolls her eyes, she puts Jaime down, and marches over to the Doctor.

"Coming with you." she marches past an amused Doctor.

"More running?" Jenny questioningly states, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Most likely," the Doctor answers back with an identical smile.

"Well then we better get moving, Allons-y!" She replys. She runs in the direction Donna is heading.

The Doctor shakes his head and follows his wife, daughter, and son. A mystery just waiting to be solved.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was shorter with no action. I felt like the two different scenes would be to awkward for one chapter. So, I wrote a heartwarming chapter, to establish the characters relationship and feelings towards each other and to put in the Doctor's apology to Jenny. The next chapter will have the mystery and adventure everyone was waiting for. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Please Review.

Chapter 6

The air surrounding the accident was thick with sorrow. Families huddled around crying for their lost ones, some even trying to jump over the gates to the area of the accident. Metal police were holding loved ones back, from their dead family members. Paramedics checked the victims of this heinous accident, hoping that one had survived the fall. All had died. The bodies were twisted in gruesome shapes, their bones shattered and their skulls smashed open allowing the steady flow of blood to ooze between the cracks.

This was the sight that greets the time family. People screaming in despair and Bodies positioned in abnormal bends and Police desperately trying to keep everything under control.

Donna closes Jaime's eyes not wanting him to witness the scene. He had already been through enough drama for one day and didn't need this sight plaguing his dreams.

"Spaceman," Donna calls.

The Doctor turns around, Jenny right on his heels.

"Yeah," he answers back.

"Me and Jaime are going to stand to the side. I don't want Jaime seeing this. He's too young."

"But Mum..." Jaime begins.

"No buts. I don't want you suffering from nightmares and this sight is just sickening," Donna responds.

"I understand Donna, I don't want him to see this either," the Doctor answers back.

The Doctor turns in the direction of the accident and Donna heads the other way, hand still covering Jaime's eyes. Jenny looks between her parents before deciding to follow her Dad.

You coming," the Doctor asks.

"Yeah," Jenny replies.

"It's pretty gruesome and morbid. You might want to..."

Jenny interrupts, "I've seen worse. If it becomes to much I'll leave."

The Doctor nods his head in agreement, grimness touching his features, "Alright."

They walk over to the taped off area and a police throws a hand up.

"You can't enter here. Civilians are not allowed on the premise," he states.

The Doctor gives his most charming grin and Jenny copies. He pulls out his psychic paper and flashes it at the cop.

"Detective Inspector John Smith," He smiles then pats Jenny on the Shoulder, "and this is my partner Jenny. We were assigned to this case. So, if you may I'd like to check the victims."

The Doctor walks past the cop. Placing his psychic paper back in his pocket.

"Of course Detective Inspector Smith. Thank you for coming so quickly," the cop says and follows him, "Can I get you anything?"

The Doctor looks over and he gets a contemplating look, "Yeah, well, maybe you can grab me..."

He is interrupted when Jenny elbows him in the side. She turns around and gives the cop her most friendly smile, "No, we are quite alright. Thank you for the offer."

The cop nods and heads back to his post.

The Doctor and his Daughter turns to the scene before them. Jenny feels sick to her stomach.

"Dad, do you think this was murder," She asks, her face turning a bit pale.

"Don't know. But what I do know that this was sabotage."

"How?"

"I saw a blue spark running across the tracks and when we got to the loops everything froze and snapped open."

"I guess it is murder, then."

"Quite possibly, but I've also dealt with incidences where it was all by accident or survival."

"How can you call murder an accident," Jenny questions, her eyebrow quirked.

"Trying to save somebody, but accidentally killing them," The Doctor replies, "But I don't think that this is the case. So I am leaning towards survival or vengeance."

The Doctor squats down next to a body. He carefully searches threw the pockets.

"Aha! Bingo," He pulls out a leather wallet.

"What are you doing," Jenny asks.

"Searching for identification. Maybe this was attempted murder. I sat next to a man who said he got free tickets for this ride. He's dead now. I want to see if there is some similarity, with other victim and the man I sat next to."

"Oh," Jenny Responds, "What did he act like?"

"His attitude was very authoritative. Like something you'd see from a Judge."

The Doctor thumbs through the dead man's wallet.

"Nope, Nothing important here..." the Doctor pauses, "Wait a minute. What do we have here."

The Doctor Holds up the wallet, "Arthur Miller. Juror for the Mechanical case. Oooo, I think we found something Jenny!"

He hands her the wallet. She reads through it.

"Jen, you look through the other pockets. Tell me if there's a pattern. I'm going to talk to our friend over there."

The Doctor points over at the cop. Jenny nods. The Doctor walks away.

"Hello," the Doctor begins. The cop turns around and smiles at the Doctor.

"Detective Inspector," The cop greets, "Anything I could help you with."

"Yeah, I was out of town during the Mechanical case and I was wondering if you or someone else can enlighten me about it."

The Doctor smiles innocently and leans back on his heels.

"Of course, I wasn't there. But, my friend, Bill was. He told me it was just a few young delinquent Mechanicals who were sabotaging events. Mostly petty crimes, but they were arrested and sentenced a year or two. Why," the cop gets a worried look, "do you suppose they did this?"

The Doctor smiles and shakes his head, "Nah, just wondering. Somebody had information in their wallet saying they were apart of the case. More curiosity really."

"Those Mechanicals are Dangerous," a voice interrupts.

The Doctor and the cop turn around to a nasally voiced elderly woman. Her eyebrows arched in a glare and her pointed nose stuck up.

"They should be locked up," She continues, "They cause nothing but trouble. Those metal brain buffoons."

The Doctor charmingly smiles, but underneath he was irritated, "Oh, I've met a few Mechanicals, nice group of folks."

The elderly woman scoffs, "They shouldn't even be allowed freedom. They're robots and robots should do as they are told."

The Doctor's smile slips.

The woman continues, not noticing the dark look growing on the Doctor's face.

"I mean actual people built them to work. And look what they're doing! Mucking things up. Trying to vote as if they were normal, going to school! What has this galaxy come to!"

The Woman is about to continue but the Doctor puts a halt to her racist rant.

"People like you," he states icily, "have started Genocides. If I were you, I'd keep my opinions to myself."

The Doctor turns away and heads back over to Jenny. He looks back at the elderly woman.

"Wouldn't want to cause a war now, would you."

He turns away. The old woman glaring at his back, scoffing.

Jenny is sitting on the bench, she had just finished looking over each body and searching each wallet. She feels a little sick. She was surprised the smell and heartache had gotten to her so fast.

"Found any patterns," the Doctor asks.

She looks up and shakes her head.

"No, you were right though the man, sitting next to you, was a judge. I asked somebody about the Mechanical case and they told me, that judge worked on it. He was the only one who had anything in common with the Juror. Everybody else were just normal people trying to make a living," Jenny responds.

She looks up at her father's face.

"You look a little upset," she states.

"Yeah? Sorry, was dealing with stupid, ignorant people," He responds, brushing a hand across his face.

"So I guess we can cross off the Mechanical case," He continues, "It was just a delinquent case of vandalizing and sabotaging public property. I don't think, from what I've heard, they're the type to sabotage a roller-coaster."

Jenny nods her head.

"I guess we should head back to Jaime and Mum," Jenny states, "We can finish our investigation else where."

The Doctor nods. He looks around and starts heading in the direction of Donna and Jaime. Jenny jumps up and runs after him.

"I think we should talk to the manager," the Doctor states, "See if anyone's threatened him recently."

Jenny gets a nervous look on her face.

" The Manager? Well, I totally lost my job."

The two walk away from the gruesome scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review!

Chapter 7

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE," the angry shouts of Mr Jenkins, the manager, echoes through the halls. The Doctor, Donna, Jenny, and Jaime made their way down the empty hall. The hall walls were painted a cream color and the the carpet a light gray.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ROLLERCOASTER BROKE DOWN!" Mr. Jenkins shouted again, "WE TESTED IT. THE RIDE INSPECTOR TESTED IT! IT WAS PERFECTALLY STABLE!"

A meek voice was heard but Mr. Jenkins angry voice covered it.

"20 PEOPLE DEAD! THIS WILL DESTROY MY BUSINESS. LET ALONE MY REPUTATION!"

The meek voice speaks again. Donna and the Doctor looks at each other. Each daring one another to knock. Jenny nervously shifts from one foot to another.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU DAFT IDIOT! YOU'RE FIRED!"

The Doctor stifles a laugh on that one before coughing and straitening a bit, an amused twinkle still evident in his eyes. The door slams open and a scared young man comes stumbling out. He looks at the family before turning and running the other direction. The door slams shut. The Doctor looks over at his family and gets an excited grin before stepping forward and barging in.

Mr. Jenkins was bent over rubbing his forehead, he was mumbling something under his breath about needing an aspirin. He looks up and snarls in the Doctor's direction.

"What do you want," he acidly asks.

The Doctor smiles charmingly, mirth dancing in his eyes. This just made the the Manager crosser.

The Doctor waves and says, "Hello, I'm the Doctor." he throws a hand in greeting and Mr. Jenkins stares at it bitterly.

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor reels his hand back in, still smiling.

"Just the Doctor."

Donna, Jaime, and Jenny take that moment to step into the room. Mr. Jenkins glares at them, his eyes landing on Jenny, pointing a finger at her, he turns back and glares at the Doctor.

"The Doctor, you say. Sounds kind of suspicious don't you think."

The Doctor gets a contemplating look and shakes his head.

"No not really. My friends call me the Doctor, My Enemies call me the Doctor, I call myself the Doctor,"he says lifting his eyebrows and continues, "don't know why I call myself that though. It just stuck. So ya, not very suspicious at all."

Mr. Jenkins glares at him, his lips curved in a snarl.

"Done jabbering yet. I have business to attend to."

Mr. Jenkins turns from the Doctor and back to his paperwork.

Well aren't you an irascible fellow," the Doctor states cheekily.

He sits on the Manager's desk and leans back. The Manager growls and glares at him.

"Get out of my sight you loony," he growls, "Or I'll call the psychiatric ward!"

Mr. Jenkins stands up, gripping the edge of the table. The Doctor gives him a cheeky smile before turning his head and winking at Donna. Donna rolls her eyes at his antics.

"Nope, not leaving until I have some answers."

"Get... OUT!" the manager yells, a vein pulsing on the side of his head.

"No, I need some information about you."

"What type of information," the Manger asks defensively.

"I need to know if you've been threatened by anyone lately."

"Ya," he states, his voice cold, "By you."

The Doctor chuckles a bit and throws back ,"Oh but Mr. Jenkins we just met. It's too early in the relationship to feel contempt for one another. I don't even know you personally."

The vein on Mr. Jenkins head begin to beat faster.

"I said get..."

"Please, Mr. Jenkins just cooperate with us," a young female voice interrupts.

Mr. Jenkins turns around and sees Jenny, he points a chubby finger in her directions.

"You, I told you to work at the cotton candy stand. I did not give you permission to leave!"

"I'm sorry, but I was preventing a crisis from occurring," She explains.

"I don't care if the whole Andromeda Galaxy explodes in a flash of light. If I give you an order, you follow it!" he shouts back at her.

"No, you told me to do everything Mary tells me to do."

"Did she tell you to leave?"

"No," Jenny Answers.

"Than you disobeyed my orders!"

Donna steps in at that moment and glares at the manager.

"OI, SUNSHINE! How dare you talk to Jenny in that tone. Without Jenny a lot more people would be dead, including my Husband," she points over at the Doctor, he waves, "and my son." She places her hands on Jaime's shoulders.

The manger is about to speak but Donna throws a hand up.

"OI! Not finished," she takes a deep breath to compose herself, "You are a daft fool yelling at this girl. Who do you think you are telling her what she can or cannot do. If she sees people in trouble, she should have the right to help them."

The Manager points a finger at Donna, "How dare you barge in here and talk to me with that tone. I'm her manager and I can tell her what she can and cannot do. Who do you think you are?"

Donna just as acidly responds, "Well, guess what, sunshine, I'm her mother!"

The Doctor steps over, his eyes cold, "And I'm her father and I don't like the way you're speaking to my daughter."

The Manager turns to Jenny before hissing, "You lied to me."

Jenny shakes her head, "No I didn't..."

Mr. Jenkins interrupts her sentence, "You told me you didn't have parents. You had no one. You little liar."

The Doctor stares at Mr. Jenkins.

"She was actually telling the truth. I lost her long ago and today I found her."

Mr Jenkins glares at the Doctor, "You're just covering for her."

"Nope, not lying. Just found her today. I was quite shock actually when she pulled me up. Thought I was seeing a ghost for a sec."

Mr. Jenkins glares at him than turns to Jenny.

"You're fired."

Jenny shrugs. "That's fine." She grins at her dad and he grins back.

"Well, now that's settled lets start talking business," the Doctor claps his hands together stating.

"What do you want?"Mr. Jenkins ask, Defensively.

"I want to know if you've been threatened by anyone recently."

Mr. Jenkins opens his mouth to speak but the Doctor pauses him.

"Not counting my family. I want to know if anyone's threatened to shut down your amusement park. Loan sharks, angry guest, angry families...angry mothers."

"Doctor," Donna hisses.

The Doctor snaps out of his train of thought.

"Oh, Sorry. Just answer the question."

Mr. Jenkins rolls his eyes before answering, "No."

The Doctor quirks an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all. Nobodies threatened to sue you or shut you down or steal your job."

"No," Mr Jenkins answers.

"I'm surprised. I assumed you would have quite a few enemies because of that pleasant attitude of yours," the Doctor states sarcastically.

His eyes widen. Mr. Jenkins face was a picture of anger.

"Get out," he hisses.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was rude. I always seem to be a bit rude. Rude and not ginger," the Doctor spills out.

"Get out, All of you," Mr Jenkins yells, throwing his hands in the air, "or I'm calling security."

The Doctor gets up and heads for the door, following his family out. He turns to Mr. Jenkins and pleasantly smiles.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation, Mr Jenson."

Mr Jenkins glares at him. He picks up a book and chucks it at the Doctor.

"JENKINS!" He shouts. The door already closed and the book laying on the ground.

The Doctor shakes his head and turns to his family.

"What a terribly unpleasant fellow," he states.

"Nice Work, Spaceman," Donna answers back sarcastically, "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"What," the Doctor asks in the most innocent tone he could muster.

Donna smirks before responding, "Pushing his buttons."

"Was I," he contemplates, "I thought I was being friendly."

He turns down the hall and begins whistling, hands in his pockets.

Donna looks over at Jenny and Jaime and rolls her eyes. They both giggle. The three of them heads in the direction the Doctor walked down. All three laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Please review!

Chapter 8

The Doctor and his family wandered the amusement park. It did not have that jubilant energy it previously had, instead reverting to something more gloomy. Many people had left the amusement park after discovering what happened on the new roller coaster. Only half the original amount of people were here, desperately wanting to get their money's worth out of the amusement park. Many of the game stalls were closed because of the lack of guest. A rolled up paper wad tumbles past them. The stormy winds picking up a bit.

"Kind of oppressive isn't it," Jenny states.

Donna nods her head in agreement. Her eyes gazing at the sudden change to the amusement park.

"It's weird," she starts, "one minute everyone is happy having a good time, the next people are scattering like scared rabbits, Packing their families, and leaving quickly."

"That's what happens when there's an accident," the Doctor states.

He is holding Jaime's hand. Jaime is very solemn not at all how he was in the beginning. The wind plays with his hair and his brown eyes are inexpressive, the usual exuberant twinkle absent.

"Daddy," he calls.

The Doctor looks down at his son.

"Yes."

"I want to go home," he states. His eyes wide and his lips wobbly.

The Doctor gets down on his knees and looks his son in the eyes. He could sense the distress and worry rolling off his son.

"I know Jaime and we will soon. But we need to stop whatever caused the roller coaster to malfunction before anything else breaks down and more people get hurt. Alright?"

Jaime nods his head.

The Doctor continues, "Can you be a trooper for a bit longer?"

Jaime nods his head and rubs his eyes. His lips sticking out in familiar pout.

"How much longer," he asks.

The Doctor smiles and ruffles his son's hair. Standing up, he lifts his son into his arms and kisses his forehead.

"Don't know. But we'll solve this mystery in no time," the Doctor says, "and like I promise, we'll celebrate with banana cake, alright?"

That brings a grin to Jaime's face and he nods his head enthusiastically.

"Can we have ice cream too?"

The Doctor smiles, glad of pulling Jaime out of his gloomy state.

"Sure, a whole tub of it."

Jaime claps his hands in excitement and slides out of his father's arms. He runs over to Jenny and grabs her hand. Jenny looks down at him and smiles, Jaime smiles back. The Doctor walks over to Donna grinning. Donna grabs his hand and they swing their arms back and forth.

"So," Donna begins, "I think we should start connecting everything we found. Put a list together."

The Doctor sighs, "we don't have much. Well, one we know the culprits in the Mechanical case couldn't of done it out of revenge, they're in jail, and if they wanted too they would of sent free tickets to everyone who was apart of the case but they didn't or couldn't. Besides when I talked to the cop, he said they were just a bunch of kids who were sabotaging public events."

Donna nods her head.

"But Daddy," Jaime begins, "the man we sat next too, he got a free ticket to ride on the new roller coaster and Jenny said he was a judge from that case."

"I looked into the free tickets," Donna starts, "I talked to one of the park advisers, when you and Jenny were in the accident area, and she said that they sent out forty or so tickets out randomly to people. They just picked out a name in the address book at random and sent a ticket to the person."

The Doctor nods his head, crossing off the ticket list, in his mind, as well as the mechanical case.

"Mr. Jenkins said no one was threatening him so we can cross him off the list," Jenny adds.

"I am still surprised about that," the Doctor says, "he really was an unpleasant fellow."

Donna elbows him in the side and the Doctor looks at her with an innocent 'what did I do' face.

"Be polite, the man was under a lot of stress," Donna concludes, "plus, you and your flippancy didn't help either."

The Doctor raises his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Just stating facts," he replies.

Donna rolls her eyes.

"So, we have no lead," Jenny concludes.

The Doctor shakes his head.

"Not necessarily true. We do know there was a blue spark of energy along the tracks before the roller coaster stopped."

"But we don't know anything about it," Jenny argues.

"We know enough to realize it was powerful enough to stop the coaster and cause it to almost collapse," the Doctor retorts back.

They stop in front of the turbo merry-go-round and they watch the few children, both mechanical and biological, go round and around. The Doctor raises an eyebrow when he notices a familiar blue spark move onto the ride. Suddenly the ride begins to spin out of control and the children scream, holding on for dear life. It gets faster and faster and faster and the ride begins to smoke.

The Doctor runs over to the controls and pulls out his sonic screwdriver. The screwdriver whines as the Doctor presses down on the controls. The merry-go-round slows down before coming to a halt. The children stumble off, their hair messy and they clumsily run to their parents.

The Doctor lets out a deep breath and watches as the blue electricity goes up one of the metal pole of the merry-go-round and hop into the electrical wires.

"What was that," Jenny shouts. Running over to her father, Donna and Jaime following after her.

The Doctor shrugs. "Don't know but we need to follow it, find out what it is." the Doctor runs in the direction the blue energy went, sonic screwdriver in hand, his family following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Please Review. Every review helps!

Chapter 9

The blue energy jumps from wire to wire entering rides and causing them to malfunction or spin out of control.

The Doctor weaves through stalls and people, trying to keep up with the speediness of the blue energy. Pausing many times to fix one ride after another.

The first ride, after the Turbo Merry-Go-Round, that malfunctions was the gravitational lift. People were spinning in a circle and their legs lifting off the ground, all laughing and shrieking with delight. The blue energy enters the ride and with a huge zinging noise the ride spins faster and all the restraints pop open.

The People inside were flinging against the walls. Screams of terror was vocalized when one man smashes his head against the wall and his blood begins to whirl around the gravitational circle.

The Doctor runs to the controls, pressing his sonic screwdriver against it, the ride pauses. With a loud crash, everyone falls to the ground either unconscious or nauseous. With a loud splash, the dark, red blood falls to the ground, covering anyone in its projectile pathway. People shriek in disgust as their faces are reddened with the man's blood.

The Doctor turns away from the controls. The blue energy moves out of the gravitational ride and sparks its way up to the pole before bouncing over and skimming its way along the black wire. The Doctor sprints after it following closely behind him was Jenny, Jaime, and Donna. He sends Donna, Jaime, and Jenny ahead to try and keep track of the blue energy, while he stays behind and fixes each ride that malfunctions.

It jumps from ride to ride causing mayhem and destruction in its wake. It snaps the yo-yo ride's chain. Throwing the ball, that two people sat in, at least a mile. Luckily the two people were Mechanicals and not much harm was done to their robotic bodies.

The giant, floating Ferris wheel's hinges break off and it rolls through the amusement park, smashing stalls, while people run screaming as it comes close to crushing them. The Ferris wheel's occupants screaming bloody murder as they are tossed back and forth while in their seats, some even falling off as it crushes stalls and other rides in its path.

The Doctor vainly tries to fix each ride he came across that was effected by the blue electricity but it was no use. Each time he pauses at a ride, the blue energy would zip off and destroy another before disappearing. his family would run ahead, trying to stop it.

In the next minute, people were screaming in fear from a distance as the bumper crafts begun spinning out of control and the swinging spaceships energy restraints collapses.

The Doctor fixes the current ride he was working on. He moves a hand across his face to wipe the sweat from his brow.

He turns around and watches the giant, purple Ferris wheel roll past him, people screaming for help and security guards unable to stop it. The Ferris wheel finally stops when it hit a balloon stall, it wobbles a bit before falling to the ground. People are shrieking as they try to crawl out of their seats. black smoke is in the distance, most likely caused by some stall over catching on fire. People run, screaming, their hands thrown in the air. Parents grab their children and they race for the exit of the amusement park.

A huge boom is heard and the ground shakes from the aftershock, a mushroom cloud forms.

"Whoa," was Jenny's shock response as she appears next to her dad.

"Yep," the Doctor agrees.

The two of them stand there dazed. This was not what they expected would happen. Donna comes up behind them holding Jaime. Her eyes wide with shock.

"What blew up," She asks, her mouth gaping.

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

"beats me," he says, he glances over at Donna and Jenny, "I'm going to guess you lost track of it."

Jenny and Donna nods their heads, staring at the chaotic scene that is taking place. Security guards are trying to keep civilians calm, while people run, wailing in terror from the devastation that use to be the amusement park.

The Doctor sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Fantastic," he mumbles sarcastically.

"We need a new plan," Jenny states.

"You think," the Doctor retorts back irritably.

The screams from the amusement park floats through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review! I love feedback!

Chapter 10

The ground was covered in trash from the garbage cans that were crushed. The stalls were splintered with stuffed animals crushed underneath them, their stuffing spilt and their eyes popped out. People were screaming and crying. Some with bloody gashes along their foreheads or cheeks.

Cleaner bots busily raced around picking up trash and burning bloody paper towels. They swept up the remains of the stalls and begin melding the pieces back together. Some pushed the collapsed Ferris Wheel back up and begin rolling it to its designated area.

Smoke filled the air from the small explosion that happened.

The Doctor and his family walked through this Mayhem, stepping over trash and medical equipment, as they made there way back to Mr. Jenkins office. The Doctor had a few more questions concerning the destruction of the amusement park.

Donna covered her mouth, tears rimming her eyes, as she watched a mother cry over her child. The child was bloody with a huge gash in his arm and a wooden stake imbedded in his leg. He gasped with pain as a medic begun pulling the stake out and stitching up the wounds.

Donna pulled Jaime closer. He buried his face into her arms, trying to block the terrible images from his mind. Jenny moved in closer to Donna. She wanted to help but she didn't know how she could, so she watched with sadness and pity in her young eyes.

The Doctor walked into the building and down the hall to the Managers office. He didn't even bother to knock just barged in.

The Manager, Mr. Jenkins, sat with a bottle of hyper-vodka in his hands and a depressed look in his eyes. He raised his head to look at the family who had entered. His eyes grim as he lazily stared at the family.

"What do you want," he asked gruffly, "Come to mock me."

"No," the Doctor responded, "I just want to talk."

Mr Jenkins scoffed, "You just want to talk."

He jumped up and threateningly stalked over to the Doctor.

"Or Maybe," he continues, "you want to be flippant, make a fool of me. Get my temper boiling."

The Doctor evenly stared at him.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier, it was rude and childish," the Doctor responded, "But we need to get pass our difference and find a way to stop this thing from destroying anymore rides and injuring or killing anymore innocent people."

Mr. Jenkins rolled his eyes and patted the Doctor on the cheek before droopingly walking back to his desk. He grabbed the large hyper-vodka bottle from his desk and leaned back.

"My business is ruined," he grouched, "I have nothing left, so why should I care."

"Because innocent people are dying," Jenny retorted back, "because the people who come to your park are out there suffering."

Jenny pointed out towards the door and the manger shrugged and waved his hand.

"I know you care," Jenny continues, "you gave me a job when I was alone and had no one. You're depressed. Probably about those people out there. So don't give me any of that, why should I care," She mimicked, "because I know you do."

The manager looked down at his bottle of vodka and sighed, taking another gigantic swig he glanced back over to the Doctor and wiped his mouth.

"How do you know. Maybe I only care about the money that I'm losing rapidly and have no feeling towards those people," Mr. Jenkins quizzed.

The Doctor stared into his eyes, "Because I know deep down you do. You haven't left the amusement park yet."

"Or kicked us out," Donna added, "like you threatened last time."

Mr Jenkins crumpled. He rubbed his blood-shot eyes and looked over at the family.

"What do you want to know?"

The Doctor took the question as an invitation and sat across from him.

"I want to know about the blue energy. Have you seen it before?"

Mr Jenkins leaned forward. He stared intensely into the Doctor's eyes.

"Why," he questioned.

"Because that energy is destroying your amusement park, so have you seen it."

Mr. Jenkins leaned back, his chair squeaking.

"Me, personally no, but some of my staff seen it. My technician, when he was in the park's control room, he saw a blue creature zinging back and forth. It disappeared."

"How long has this been happening?"

"A week or so. It hasn't tried to destroy anything until now. Many thought it was just a harmless spark in the electrical mainframe but now its on the move."

"We'll catch it,"Jenny promised.

"I'm sure you will, little lady," Mr. Jenkins sarcastically responded.

Before looking back at the Doctor.

"Are you planning to go after it?"

the Doctor nodded his head. Mr. Jenkins licked his lips and a slight smirk quirked at the edge.

"Good, kill it when you find it."

"I'm not killing it Mr. Jenkins. If it is some type of species, I'm going to bring it back where it came from."

"Even after that thing killed people," Mr Jenkins asked, glaring intensely.

"Yes, there's no need for more blood shed."

Mr. Jenkins scoffed and took another large swig of vodka.

"You're not one of those looney civil rights for everyone activist, are ya."

The Doctor quirked a smile and got up.

"Oh, I am very much one of those crazy right activist."

He turned to his family and winked and strode out the door. Hands in his pockets.

"Nice talking to you again, Mr. Jenkins."

"Oh bugger off," growled Mr. Jenkins.

Jenny closed the door behind them.

"we should go to the parks control room," Jenny suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," The Doctor agreed, "We might get lucky. If it is a being then we need to talk to it."

"Then we have a plan. Let's put it to action," Donna stated.

She marched out the door.

"Allons-y then!" the Doctor exclaims.

"Allons-y!" Jenny and Jaime repeated.

The three sprinted after Donna.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Review!

Chapter 11

They walked to the Park's control room. The floors were metallic and futuristic holographic computers lined the walls. Each one controlling a specific ride or the whole park as one. Engineers and technicians raced back and forth trying to fix all the rides malfunctions. But it was no use, the breaks and everything else about the rides had clutched or loosened leaving it impossible to stop any of them. Security footage showed a blue spark moving quickly from one ride to the next seeming to drain the energy from each ride.

A man in a white shirt with a blue tie sat in one of the chairs. He clutched a foam cup filled half way with coffee. His black hair was matted and wild due to continuously running his fingers through his hair. He let out a big breath feeling defeat creeping up on him.

"Excuse me sir," a young feminine voice asked, "are you in charge here?"

The man turned around and spotted a young blonde girl, her hair was the lightest of blondes and her eyes were the darkest of blues. Her skin was almost porcelain. His mouth dropped and she grinned. He stumbled out of his chair and held out his hand.

"Hi, Jeff Wilson," he stumbled out, "how may I help you?"

The girl took his hand and shook.

"Jenny," she responded, "I need to ask you a few questions. My Dad and Mum will be here soon. There just taking care of my brother right now. It was a bit shocking for him out in the park."

Jeff nodded his head and smiled trying to put on his best charm.

"Well since they're not here yet and we're alone maybe we should start talking," Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and continued, "I can answer any questions you have."

Jenny looked at him and rolled her eyes. She had caught the undertone of flirting in his voice. Even though it was badly played out, she giggled at his antics.

"I think we can wait. My Father has most of the questions anyways. Mainly concerning the blue energy."

"Blue energy," Jeff knowingly stated.

Jenny quirked her eyebrow.

"You know of it?"

Jeff nodded his head. He pulled at his collar with his middle finger and gulped.

"Yeah I know of it. It's been giving me problems for weeks. I had talked to Mr. Jenkins about it but he believed it was harmless," Jeff scoffed, "He can eat his words now."

"Yes, he can," a male voice answered back.

"Oh, Hi, Dad," Jenny responded.

Jeff turned around to the sight of a tall, handsome man with a wild mane of brown hair and wide brown eyes. He wore a long brown trench coat with a brown pinstripe suit and white sneakers. He carried a young boy in his arms and a red-headed woman entered behind him.

"Hello," he said, a friendly smile crossing his face, "I'm the Doctor."

Jeff walked over and shook the man's hand.

"Jeff," he stated simply.

"Jaime," the little boy, who was in the Doctor's arms, said.

He looked pale and extremely tired.

The redheaded woman walked over and smiled warmly.

"Donna. I'm Jenny's mother."

Jeff shook her hand.

The Doctor handed Jaime over to Donna and clapped his hands.

"Well, Jeff, I couldn't help but overhear that the blue energy has given you trouble before all of this because Mr. Jenkins was pretty animate that there was no problem until now."

Jeff scoffed and scratched his stubbly chin, "Mr. Jenkins doesn't know anything. I have come to him,countless times,explaining to him the blue energy is dangerous. It has broken down kitchen appliances and electronic games even some of our computers. But the stubborn man refused to shut down, said the problem would go away. But guess what!" he exasperatedly stated, "The problem hasn't gone away its ] worst."

"What do you believe it is Jeff," the Doctor curiously asked.

"Me, I think its alive. I think its trying to survive," Jeff responded.

The Doctor smiled exuberantly.

"You are an extremely brilliant man, Jeff, because I believe the same thing too."

"I believe it might be trying to survive and it's not acting out maliciously because the patterns I've seen it isn't choosing specific rides or attractions, its going for all of them. If it had a hidden agenda it wouldn't be quite so random."

"My thoughts exactly," the Doctor agreed, "I want to find it, try to speak with it, see if we can come to an agreement."

"I don't want you to kill it," Jeff stated, "If it is a living creature, it deserves a chance to survive regardless of everything its done."

The Doctor patted Jeff on the shoulder.

"I like you Jeff. You're sensible," the Doctor stated, he clapped his hands and turned to his family, "Jeff can you take us where you first saw it or normally see it. That would be wonderful. That way I can find out what it is. See how I can help it."

"Ya, sure," Jeff said, "It was in the electrical room, where the power mainframe for the park is. I can take you there if you want. It might still be there actually since it seemed to of slowed down for the time being. George saw it last time, he was down there."

Jeff walked towards the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

The Family smiled and nodded their heads. Finally they were getting somewhere. They followed Jeff to the electrical room.


	12. Chapter 12

Please review! I love feedback!

Chapter 12

the electrical room was a dull gray, machines lined both sides of the grayish walls. A soft buzzing played across the machines. The lights above flickered and alien bugs flit about the dully lit light. the cold cemented ground was cracked with dirt stains smooshed into the flooring. Red and blue pipes lined the ceiling, the only color in the whole room. The claps of feet and voices bounced off the walls.

Hands in pocket, Jeff approached the middle of the room, his black hair windswept. His white shirt crinkled from the walk and his blue tie loose around his neck. The Doctor walked in after him, brown hair stuck straight up and eyes holding curiosity with a touch of adventure. Donna followed holding Jaime's hand with Jenny behind. They stood in the middle of the room, their eyes searching for answers. The Doctor walked up to one of the machines, putting on his brainy specs, his eyes roamed the machines unique design. The multiple buttons lined the front of the machine and the lever was in the middle ready to be pulled.

"Interesting machine you have here," the Doctor stated, "looks like the electrical switchboard is made out of different metal than the usual."

Jeff nodded his head enthusiastically.

"It is. It's called electrimanium, it's a new metal we discovered on this planet, it can easily convert electricity. We were having problems with the old switchboards and electrical equipment, it kept on shocking our technicians or growing to hot that it burned their hands, so it was time for a change."

The Doctor listened to the information, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the machines.

Jeff continued, "We found out about electrimanium from this guy who actually mines it. It can convert or transfer electricity quickly without making the metal hot. Its actually really fascinating, one of our scientist conducted an experiment. He sent electrical current through the metal and after a while touched it."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous," Jaime asked.

Jeff nodded his head.

"The Man's insane. He does a lot of dangerous stuff in the name of science. But as I was saying no matter how much current he put through it, it never got hot, it stayed at the same temperature."

The Doctor turned off his sonic, taking off his brainy specs, he turned to Jeff.

"And it sends electrical currents no problem," the Doctor stated more than questioned.

"Oh, ya, it works so well we use the metal for most of the rides now. The Ferris wheel, Gravitational ride, even the Roller coaster. Most of the rides actually."

"You said you were having problems a week before all this correct," the Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

When did you get the electrimanium?"

"a month or so."

"And you built some of these rides in a month?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that dangerous," Donna asked concerned.

"Of course not," Jeff responded to her questions, "We have builder bots that put these rides up quickly and safely. They follow the instructions and in record times these rides are up. Besides the safety inspector said it was completely safe and ready for opening."

The Doctor and Donna glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Jenny wandered off with Jaime following close behind. They went down the multiple aisles of the electrical room, glancing at each machine. Jenny turned to Jaime, lifting a quizzical eyebrow, she asked Jaime a question.

"Why hasn't Dad heard of electrimanium before?"

Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad hasn't heard of a lot of things. It's probably one of those weird metals that was found in a alternate time-line or something?"

"Alternate timeline?"

"Yeah, Dad says time is not straight, it is twisted and curved with different pathways. Normally people take the pathways that are destined for them but sometimes a person takes a different pathway because they make a different choice. That's probably why dad hasn't heard of electrimanium because somebody chose a different direction then the one originally set for them. Its a paradox and the universe is filled with paradoxes different events that happen to people based on their same or new choices."

Jenny nodded her head.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

Jaime bended down to tie his shoe before standing back up.

"Dad teaches me and he'll teach you as well. He wants us to understand time since we're Time Lords and all."

"So if electrimanium was on a different pathway, a pathway that they had a very slim chance of going on, than what caused them to head down that way?"

Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, probably met somebody they wouldn't of met on the original pathway. My guess is the miner."

"But Dad knew about the roller-coaster."

"Yes because the roller-coaster was on the original pathway to begin with, it was the materials they used that changed. Mum read about the roller coaster in a magazine."

Jaime scrunched up his nose in contemplation.

"I wonder if they knew something was wrong the whole time and they didn't tell me. That's the reason they went on this fun family adventure. I wouldn't put it pass Dad, if he's curious enough he'll go investigate. Mum's a lot like that too now, but to a lesser extent. I wonder if they just didn't want me to worry."

Jenny listened to Jaime's rambling until she heard a bang from the other side of the room. The lights flickered before shutting down completely. It was pitch black except for the bright blue light that shined at the other end. Out of curiosity, Jenny made her way over to the light. She shielded her eyes from the brightness, the blue light bouncing off her face. Jaime turned in the direction his sister walked, following cautiously behind.

"What do you think it is?" Jenny asked.

Jaime stared at the blue light and shrugged.

"I think its the blue energy that we've been chasing."

The energy took the form of a humanoid, electricity crackling from its change. It turned slowly around, white eyes staring blankly at the children. It did not speak just stared. Jenny and Jaime watched the ominous figure, it opened its mouth and tendrils of blue light shot out of it. Like snakes the blue tendrils slithered outside of its mouth and grabbed the machines. Like fireworks a loud boom echoed off the walls as the energy creature leeched the electricity out of the metal.

Jenny and Jaime backed away. The energy creature shot out a hand and reached for the children. Jenny and Jaime jumped out of the way, landing on their sides, They scrambled across the floor. The energy creature removed its hand from the machine and glided towards them, blue light sparking from its being.

"DAD!" they yelled in unison, the blue electric hand buzzing and sparkling as it reached towards them.


	13. Chapter 13

Please Review. I always love feedback!

Chapter 13

"_DAD!" they yelled in unison, the blue electric hand buzzing and sparkling as it reached towards them._

The Doctor and Donna's heads popped up when they heard the cries of their children. They were kneeling next to the machine with Jeff standing over them, observing their methods, when the lights had flickered out, darkness blanketed the large room. Donna glanced over at the Doctor who was grounding his teeth.

"MUM!" was the second cry.

They both jumped up, looking for any signs of their children. Donna turned around to the sight of blue light further away. Without taking her eyes off the light, she turned around, and poked the Doctor in the arm. The Doctor turned around and sighed.

"Three guesses where they're at," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I don't know," Donna stated, pretending to contemplate the answer, she than turned her eyes to the Doctor, "where the creepy blue light is."

The Doctor sighed his agreement, grabbing her hand, and they ran towards the light.

"Rule number one, I always say, Rule number one," the Doctor complained, "Don't wander off and what do they do, they wander off. Don't they know I set these rules for their own safety and I thought Rose was bad with this rule but Jenny she wanders off first day back with me and manages to find trouble in five minutes and thirty seconds and Jaime he should no better, I've told him these rules countless of times but does he ever listen to them...noooo"

"Spaceman," Donna said, trying to interrupt the rant, but the Doctor kept going.

"Now there is a good possibility they might get killed, not that I'm going to let that happen. But still they should know better. Kids these days, they think they're old enough to do whatever they want and never face the consequences but still..."

"Spaceman."

"They should know better. They should Know the universe is a dangerous place but it seems every time I tell them it goes through one and out the other. Why do I even bother. Another issue that is disturbing me, why didn't I even hear them through my paternal bond with them? Is it broken or something because if it is that is really bad. I should of heard them, maybe I did and I wasn't paying attention. I should start paying attention to that but I did feel the fear when they screamed for us. What did they get themselves into now..."

OI! Martian-boy! shut your trap," Donna yelled, finally fed up with the constant rant and being ignored, "and let me speak."

The Doctor closed his mouth with a dramatic click to his teeth.

"First off, Spaceman, you haven't told Jenny the rules of time travel."

"I haven't."

"No, you haven't, its been a busy day and there hasn't been time, so let her slide this time around."

The Doctor nodded his head quickly. They continued their fast pace jog.

"Second off, you did hear them through your bond because I did. They were fine to begin with meaning the Energy being just appeared and that's when we got the full blast of emotions. So nothing is wrong with your bond."

Keeping his mouth tightly shut, the Doctor nodded his head again.

"And Thirdly, We have arrived."

The Doctor and Donna skid to a stop in front of the blue electrical creature. It towered over the children with its arms out and blue electricity sparkling from its hands and body. It turned around, its eyes white and sparkling. Blue tendrils wiggled from its mouth and reached out towards Donna and the Doctor.

"OI YOU! What do you think you're doing with those kids,"Donna shouted, "I do not approve of your methods so you better pick on somebody else, sunshine."

The Blue, energy creature shot its hand back to its side, slowly shifted around to face Donna and the Doctor, and glided over to them. The Doctor stepped in front, he leveled his eyes with the creature, and whipped back his long coat. Jenny and Jaime stumbled up and ran over to Donna. The creatures eyes shifted over to watch the children but the Doctor snapped his fingers in front of its eyes. It turned its head back.

"I want to ask a couple of questions concerning why you're here and whats the point. So lets start."

The creature did not speak, it silently stood there, the only sound was the soft sparking of electricity from its body.

"Alrighty then, what planet of origin are you from?"

The Creature did not answer. The Doctor glared determined to get answers.

"Do you realize that you killed a lot of people by attacking the rides?"

The Doctor waited for an answer but it never came. Donna stepped over, her red hair falling out of its original ponytail. She stared evenly into the creatures eyes, no fear in sight.

"Can you nod your head 'yes'," she nodded her head and continued, "or shake your head 'no'," she shook her head as a demonstration, "to answer the following question?"

The blue creature looked between Donna and the Doctor and nodded its head in understanding.

Donna smirked over at the Doctor and patted him on the shoulder, "Its all yours, spaceman."

The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, great, twenty questions. Lets began."

The Doctor sighed and cracked his knuckles before looking over at the blue energy creature.

"Alrighty then, Do you know what planet you're originally from?"

The creature stared at the Doctor with white eyes, it nodded its head.

"Good, good, now were getting somewhere," the Doctor stated, "Do you know how you came here?"

The creature quickly shook its head and looked around the area, a sad, lost look evident in its eyes.

The Doctor sighed with sympathy.

"Ok, so you're lost. Alright than." the Doctor stroked his chin as he contemplated the next question.

"Did you realize you were killing people when you attacked those rides?"

The creature looked over at Jenny and Jaime and pointed an electric, blue finger at them.

"Yes, People," the Doctor confirmed, "Did you intentionally kill people?"

The blue, energy creature looked down and shook its head.

"So you didn't realize people were dying."

The energy creature nodded its head. Jaime stepped forward no longer afraid. He looked the energy creature in the eyes.

"Were you hungry," he asked.

The Energy creature lifted its head and stared back at Jaime, nodding. The Doctor brushed a hand through his hair as he thought up another question.

"Do you want to go home?"

The energy creature looked back over at the Doctor and shrugged.

"Ok, then I'm going to guess that's a maybe."

Hey guys, wait up!" a voice yelled.

Jeff stumbled into the room, his tie looser than before.

"Boy, you guys are fast. One minute you were there kneeling next to the machine, next minute you bolted, and I lost track of you in the dark. Luckily I saw the blue light and knew you would all be here. Who's this then? The energy creature that's been giving our amusement park trouble."

Jeff stared at the blue energy creature and the creature stared back. The creature opened its mouth and blue tendrils of electricity came sparking out. Like the sound of an electric storm it begun to fold onto itself and its humanoid form contorted into a blob of blue energy. The energy floated in the middle of the dark room sparkling and buzzing. With a loud scream it shot forward right into Jeff and eff doubled over.

The electric creature went through Jeff's nose, ears, and mouth. Jeff collapsed to the floor, blue smoke rising from his mouth. The Doctor stepped forward and Jeff jolted. Slowly Jeff's legs began to work and he stood up. The Doctor backed away slightly, trying to give him space. Jeff got to his feet, his head still hanging down. His head slowly begun to rise. He looked up, his eyes were sparking blue energy, and his jaw was hanging at an awkward angle. He stepped forward.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Review! I always love feedback!

Chapter 14

_His head slowly begun to rise. He looked up, his eyes were sparking blue energy, and his jaw was hanging at an awkward angle. He stepped forward._

Jeff, or what used to be Jeff, stretched his jaw, snapping his mouth back into place, he stared at the family in front of him. The Doctor stepped forward, glaring determinedly at the creature that had possessed Jeff. The Creature quirked its head to the side.

"What did you do to Jeff," Jenny yelled, her blue eyes dancing with fiery at the thought of this creature killing the young man.

The Doctor responded, "Nothing. It just provided itself a way to speak clearly to me so we don't have any language blocks."

"But it went into a person," Donna replied.

"Yes, it did go into a person, but luckily Jeff is not a biological."

"He's a Mechanical?" Jenny asked shocked, "But he seemed so real. He talked to me and he had morals."

"Jenny never judge a being, be it metal or flesh and blood. They are all still people," the Doctor responded, "Jeff is an extremely advance mechanical with feelings and morals and all those other beautiful ingredients that makes a person."

Jenny nodded her head.

"Sorry," she said, feeling ashamed.

"Don't feel sorry its a lesson that is important to learn and understand. But now," the Doctor stated before directing his attention at the Mechanical, "I have a few questions for you that can't be answered with a nod or a shake of the head."

Jeff straightened his head and looked back over at the Doctor.

"What questions do you need to know,"Jeff/the creature asked in a metallic voice.

"Well," the Doctor begun clicking his teeth, "What planet are you from exactly?"

Jeff/creature quirked his head to the other side.

"People came and stole my food source."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Great to know not exactly what I asked but I can use it."

"They brought my food source here and they used it for their own personal needs."

Jeff's eyes shone brighter, the crackling of electricity grew louder.

"What exactly is your food source," Jaime asked the creature, his brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"My food source was used for many things here and I am hungry so I feed."

The Doctor's eyes widen, messing his hair, he pointed a finger at Jeff/ the creature.

"The electrimanium. The electrimanium is your food source. Jeff said they received a shipping a month ago of the electrimanium and they used it for the rides because it was more sufficient than the other metals," the Doctor said, smacking his head, he continued, "Oh, I am so thick! Its been staring me right in the face this whole time."

"What has," Jenny asked.

The Doctor begin pacing back and forth, his hands gesticulating as he spoke.

"It's all about the food. Always about survival. These people find this metal that is able to convert electricity without getting hot, they say oh lets collect this metal and take it back to our galaxy. We'll call it electrimanium. Except when they were shipping one of the creatures got packed away like the rest of the metal," he stated, turning quickly around to face the creature once more, "You said that you just arrived here, you had no clue how you came here, no memory. Well, I think I found your answer. Your species they basically live off this metal, they eat it and live in it because for you to survive you need the electricity and what better way than cooled metal, you can eat it and live in it. So you must have been in one of the metal alloys they shipped, hence you waking up in a strange place with no recollection of how you came here."

The Creature nodded its head.

"My species can see the electric and magnetic field by feeding off it."

"Anything that is magnetic or electrical?"

"Anything," the creature concluded.

"This Electrimanium is highly magnetic correct. Proven by Donna, who was able to create a large enough attraction between the metal tracks and the coaster, by using electricity, to keep it from falling and crushing people below. Now I'm curious, is your planet made completely out of metal or just parts of it?"

"Completely."

"Donna, why haven't I of heard of this planet. I should of but I haven't. I want to check it out."

"I don't know Spaceman, its a huge universe your bound to miss something."

"But a whole metal planet?"

Donna rolled her eyes. The Doctor's eyes widen with excitement and he bounded closer to the creature.

"Do your species have a name?"

The Jeff/creature nodded its head.

"We call ourselves the Metricus. Our planet, I guess, would be named the same."

"The Metricus," the Doctor said, letting the words roll off his tongue, "Do you have a specific name for yourself."

The Metricus shook its head.

"No, my species uses the same name. We live as one."

"Well, than Metricus, would you like to go home? I can find your planet."

"Yes, very much so. But these people they will keep coming back and ravaging our home."

"I'll talk to them. Don't worry about it. Now can you leave Jeff. I think he's tired of you being inside his head."

The Metricus nodded and like electric smoke it pored out of Jeff's ears, nose, and mouth. It made a crackling sound and Jeff dropped to the floor. The blue, electric Metricus began to shapeshift into its blue humanoid figure once more. It stood tall with its white electric eyes sparking. Jeff stood up and shook his head.

"Wow, what a rush," he Exclaimed. He looked over at the Metricus and smiled.

Jenny walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Jeff for all your help."

Jeff blushed and rubbed at his cheek."Oh, well, um, thanks,"he said stumbling.

Jenny giggled and waved her hand, her family doing the same. The Doctor shook Jeff's hand before turning to the Metricus.

"So, you guys are leaving," Jeff asked.

Jenny nodded. "We need to get the Metricus home. It was nice knowing you Jeff."

"You too," Jeff responded. He waved goodbye and headed the opposite direction of the Doctor and his family. Exiting through a back door.

"Lets get you home than," the Doctor stated motioning towards the exit, "I have a ship and I can drop you off."

The Metricus nodded his head and followed the Doctor and his family out.

"Not so fast," a voice growled, "That creature has killed multiple people and must be put down."

The Doctor turned around to meet a familiar voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Please Review. I always love feedback.

Chapter 15

"_Not so fast," a voice growled, "That creature has killed multiple people and must be put down."_

_The Doctor turned around to meet the familiar voice._

Mr. Jenkins stood with a small militia of around fifteen men behind him. His teeth gritted, fat rolling off his body. His head was completely bald except for the bit off dark, brown hair circling the bottom. The men behind him all carried energy, pulse guns, each set to kill. The guns all pointed at the Metricus and the time family. A sixteenth man came to the front holding Jeff by the arm, the man pushed him forward, and Jeff stumbled over to the family. Falling to his knees, Jenny helped Jeff up.

"Fancy seeing you again," Jenny commented still eying the men with the guns suspiciously.

"Couldn't keep me away for long," Jeff retorted, a tiny smile gracing his face.

Mr. Jenkins cleared his voice and looked at the small group, he pointed a chubby finger at the Metricus.

"That creature is now the property of this amusement park," he said in a gruff voice, "It killed people and must be put down for its crimes."

The Doctor stepped forward, the tail of his coat lashing about as he walked forward. He shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking on his heels.

"Mr. Jenkins," he began, "the Metricus does not belong to anyone. I am going to take him home and let his people deal with the crimes he has committed."

"No, that creature needs to die by the hands of the people in the Andromeda galaxy. It has destroyed countless of rides and killed multiple people and if you get in my way I will kill you too."

Jenny gingerly stepped over to her Dad, the guns pointing at her the whole time.

"Dad," she started, "I can clobber those men, with the guns, if you want to make a break for it with the Metricus, Mum, Jeff, and Jaime. Sixteen men plus Mr. Jenkins easy."

The Doctor glanced at his daughter, her eyes sparkling with anticipation and excitement.

"Lets try to compromise first. If they are willing to make a deal than we can leave and no one else needs to get hurt," the Doctor whispered back.

The Doctor looked back at Mr. Jenkins who was grinding his teeth. The Doctor plastered a charming grin on his face an attempt to disarm the threat.

"Gentlemen," he began, "we're all reasonable men." he looked over at his wife and daughter and quickly added, "and women here. Lets strike a deal. Make a plan. There's no need for more bloodshed what happened is in the past."

"That thing killed people," Mr. Jenkins retorted, "and sabotaged rides. It must pay for its crimes."

"Oh he will," the Doctor said, the Metricus looked over at him and did the equivalent of quirking an eyebrow, "but you can't blame him completely. He was scared, dragged to a new planet, with no recollection of how he got there. How would that make you feel?"

"I wouldn't go on a killing frenzy if that's what you're asking," Jenkins responded.

"You don't understand Mr. Jenkins," Jeff shouted.

Jenkins turned on him, blustering, "What don't I understand."

"We stole his food source and placed it on the rides."

"What food source?"

"The electrimanium, Mr. Jenkins," Jenny answered.

"He told us," Donna continued, stepping forward, "that one minute he was home and the next he was here. My husband concluded that he must have been packed away in one of the crates. The Metricus uses the electrimanium as a food source and home."

"He was only feeding," Jaime added, "Wouldn't you want to eat if you were hungry?"

"He didn't realize he was killing anyone," the Doctor continued, " The Metricus only sees the magnetic and electrical flux of items it has a difficult time distinguishing living being from an object especially when both are moving."

"It killed people," Mr. Jenkins exclaimed, "It destroyed..."

"Which could have been resolved if you listened to my worries in the first place," Jeff retorted, "I was saying from the beginning the park was not safe to open yet. There was something wrong with the control matrix. But you didn't listen to my concerns instead you brushed them off and went back to thinking about the big bucks you would make with the new roller coaster addition. Now People are dead because you were too impatient and unwilling to solve this problem. So this disaster is a bit of everybodies fault. We can not put the blame solely on the Metricus because we are all to blame. If you want to kill him than you'll have to kill me too."

Jeff stepped towards the guns and in front of the family.

"How is any of this your fault," Mr. Jenkins asked.

"Because I should of fought harder to drive my point. I should of bugged you more. Talked to the the parks safety manager about my concerns. Instead I allowed you to intimidate me. You are at fault too. So you better shoot yourself as well if you want to finish off the culprits."

"How is it my fault," Jenkins scoffed.

"Because you were unwilling to look into the situation despite all the warnings," Jeff retorted.

Mr. Jenkins glared at Jeff about to argue before he looked over at the Doctor and sighed.

"I guess my young technician has revealed something to me. Doctor if you want to come to a compromise, I will happily listen."

The men behind Mr. Jenkins lowered their guns. The Doctor broke out into a smile.

"Oh,Brilliant! This turned out a lot better than I hoped. Let's compromise."

He glanced over at Jeff and winked. Jeff blushed from the attention. Jenny walked over to him and took his hand, grinning. She kissed him on the cheek for a second time that day.

"That was very brave of you, Jeff," she complimented, "I don't know many men who would be willing to step in front of a gun to protect people they just met."

Jeff grew a darker red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, well, I guess, ya, I thought it was the right thing to do," He stumbled, blushing darker when Jenny giggled.

The Doctor turned on his heels to face the two groups.

"Me and Mr. Jenkins have come to an agreement with the concerns of the Metricus. Here is our answer."


	16. Chapter 16

Please Review! I love feedback!

Chapter 16

The Metricus zipped around the amusement park, In his blue energy form. He scaled the rides, as he brought materials over to the builder bots, who busily were repairing the broken parts.

He helped the cleaner bots push the Ferris wheel back into place before zooming off to burn trash left on the ground.

He flitted between stalls, sorting out the splintered wood for each of the individual stalls, making it easier for the cleaner and builder bots to repair them.

He cleared pathways for the ambulance ships, so medics could assist the injured victims of this catastrophe.

The Doctor and his family aided the amusement park employees. The Doctor and Jenny helped the families find their dead loved ones. It was a grim job, but they did it without complaints. The Doctor held a woman in his arms as she cried for her dead son, Jenny comfortingly patting the woman on the shoulder, her eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

Donna and Jaime helped the cleaner bots pick up garbage and clean up the blood soaked into the dirt. Donna held a shovel in her hand as she scooped away the blood, while Jaime raked the dirt back into place, patting the ground to make it even.

Everybody had a part and everyone who were neither in shock or a victim of the catastrophe at hand, played a part in putting the park back together.

Jeff had turned off all the rides from the control room, he walked back out, immediately beginning to manually fix the rides. The Doctor tread over, his long brown coat's tail flapping in the wind. His white shoes were grimy with mud. He stopped next to Jeff, Jeff glanced over before going back to work. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Looks like you could use some help," the Doctor stated, while running the sonic over a broken part of the ride. Jeff solemnly nodded as he tightened a bolt.

"You were very brave back there," the Doctor continued, "I was impressed, not many people are willing to stand up for a stranger especially one not so popular to the public."

They continued to work in silence, only the whirring of the sonic and the gentle buzzing of the electric wrench could be heard. Jeff bowed his head and sighed.

"Did I do the right thing, protecting the Metricus. It did kill people. Should it instead be executed for its crimes?"

"Would you kill a person who stole a piece of bread because he were starving," The Doctor asked.

Jeff shook his head.

"But what if that person killed a group of people for that piece of bread. Should he still be protected?"

The Doctor grimly smiled at Jeff and patted him on the back and returned to his work.

"It depends on the situation, if its an accident or purposeful," the Doctor answered, "the universe is a large, cruel place. It's difficult to survive out there and many go to the extremes to make sure them and their family survive."

Jeff considered the Doctor's words, switching of the electric wrench, he turned, faceing the Doctor.

"So, do you think I made the right decision?"

"I think you made a good decision," the Doctor responded, " The Metricus was scared, alone, and hungry. He saw something familiar and he went after it. He fed."

"I think its best for him to go home. I kept on imagining myself dying in an unfamiliar place and how that would make me feel. I know I'm just a mechanical, all metal inside but..."

"You are not just a Mechanical, Jeff. You are a brilliant, empathetic, young man and not many people would have the courage to make your decision."

Jeff blushed, mumbling, "thanks."

"And as for your decision, I think you made a brilliant one and you shouldn't worry about it. The Metricus will go home and though many will mourn this day, life will go on."

Jeff shyly smiled and the Doctor grinned back.

"I think its about time for us to go," the Doctor said, "Jeff, live a fantastic life."

Jeff nodded his head and stuck out his hand towards the Doctor. The Doctor took it, enthusiastically, pumping it up and down.

"I will," Jeff responded.

The Doctor turned around, thrusting his hands into his pocket, he nodded a one last goodbye before walking away.

"Donna! Kids! Time to take the Metricus home," the Doctor exclaimed.

Donna handed the shovel to a cleaner bot and grabbed Jaime's hand, they made their way over to the Doctor. Jenny bounced away, from her job, where she was helping the medics load the dead and injured into the ambulance ships, and towards her family. She hugged her father and he hugged her back. The Metricus in his blue energy form zipped over. With a crack, he transformed into the humanoid version. His white eyes sparking with excitement about the prospect of going home. They sauntered towards the TARDIS, Jenny skipping with excitement, since this would be her first time seeing her new home.

They stopped in front of the TARDIS and the Doctor grinned.

"Watch this, Jen." He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers, the TARDIS doors clicked open with a creak.

Jenny smiled widely, looking on with excitement. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Show off," She teasingly exclaimed. The Doctor chuckled.

Jenny ran inside and her eyes widen. She spun around, taking in all the beauty the TARDIS beheld. The way the yellowish, coral walls curved, the grated floors, the halls that were connected to the console room, and the beautiful console in the middle that buzzed with life and the green column that pulsed.

"Oh, She's Beautiful!" Jenny exclaimed. She ran over to the console and ran her hands down the side, the TARDIS purred with delight.

"Hello," Jenny stated with a smile, "Old Girl." Jenny turned quickly around to face her parents and little brother. She ran over and threw her arms around their necks.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she burst out. Her parents laughed and hugged her tightly. Jenny quickly turned away, skipping back over to the TARDIS console. She stroke the console one more time.

"Dad, can you teach me how to fly her," Jenny asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Of course, but first we have to bring the Metricus home," the Doctor stated. He walked over to the console and begun pulling levers and pushing buttons. The TARDIS jolted and everyone held onto the rail. The Doctor pulled another lever. The TARDIS shook and dematerialized.

The Doctor cracked a smile, shouting, "Allons-y!

Pulling one last lever, the TARDIS shot through the time vortex, heading towards the planet Metricus.


	17. Chapter 17

Please review! I always love feedback!

Chapter 17

The TARDIS landed with a loud thump as it materialized on the planet Metricus. The blue doors slammed open and the Metricus creature flew out quickly. The Planet was incredible. The ground was made completely of silver with metal rocks and electrimanium stones scattered across the silver plains. Plant leaves were a deep gold that reflect the three suns of Metricus, the sky, a light silver with golden clouds drifting. A flimsy breeze brushed the family's faces as they stepped out into the hot atmosphere. The little planet shined brightly, as polished metal reflected the light.

The Metricus creature sped around the tree's with shrilled laughter. he danced around the silvered ground, hopping from one rock to the next. He breezed past the family, blue electricity sparkling from his body, white eyes dancing with bliss.

The Doctor smiled widely as the creature sped past him. He spun around taking in every little detail, his coat swaying in the breeze. His brown eyes wide with wonder. His son stood next to him with an identical look, he fell to his knees, and played with the silver grass. Surprisingly, for a world made of metal the grass was soft to the touch. Jenny plucked a gold flower and lifted it to the sun, the flower shimmered with a golden sparkle. Donna sat next to Jaime, watching him pick at the grass.

"I can't believe it," the Doctor gasped with amazement, a grin spreading across his face. "A whole world made of metal. The plants, the grass, everything is metal. Different types of metal but metal none the less."

"But Dad, the grass is soft. Like normal grass," Jaime exclaimed.

"That's the point that's why it is so incredible. This shouldn't exist but it does. Living organisms shouldn't even survive here, but they do. This planet sustains life! It's incredible."

The Doctor brushed a hand through his hair, twirling. Donna laughed happily. The planet was absolutely gorgeous.

"Who would of ever thought," Donna stated, plucking a gold leaf and licking it. She smacked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. Her eyes widened."Pure gold."

"And Iron, platinum, silver, nickel, copper, and every other metal you could think of or not think of. It's all just sitting here in the shapes of plants, rocks, and mountains. Absolutely impossible yet completely true and real," the Doctor exclaimed in amazement, he laughed happily, scratching the back of his neck. "No wonder these miners came here. Its a miners dream! Every metal known or not, just sitting at your fingertips, an instant money maker!"

Jenny leaned back against a golden tree, watching her father dance around. He ran over to rocks and plants licking them, before giggling with excitement about his new findings. Jaime came over and sat next to her. Neither of them talked just sat in peaceful silence, the warm breeze brushing their faces. The Metricus appeared across from them, sparking. He waved his hand in Jenny's direction. Jenny turned to him and he pointed to the north. Black smoke billowed over the coppery hilltops. Jenny's eyes widened, remembering what else they came to do. She jumped up, Jaime standing, quickly, up.

"Dad," she shouted, "Mum!"

The Doctor turned around, his face a picture of innocents, except for his tongue hanging out, since he was recently licking a flower in an attempt to find out its metal compound. He drew back his tongue and stood up straight, giving a small cough. Donna stood up, brushing the gold dirt from her pants. She sauntered over to her children, the Doctor following closely behind.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes, smirking at the Metricus.

"Have you already forgotten what you promised," Jenny exclaimed, chuckling.

The Doctor stared at her blankly, he ran a hand through his tangled brown hair.

"I'm getting old," he muttered, he looked over at the Metricus, his eyes widening, as the answer dawned on him. "Ohhh, talking to the miners."

Jenny nodded her head, an amused smirk crossing her face. Donna rolled her eyes and patted the Doctor on the shoulders.

"Good job, Spaceman."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, a slight blush tinted his nose. Clearing his throat, he looked over at his family and the Metricus.

"Well," He started, trying to redeem his pride. "What are we all standing around here for. Allons-y!"

He turned quickly on his feet and began sprinting in the direction of the smoke. Donna watched him race off, before turning to her kids, she smiled and winked, Jaime and Jenny chuckled. They turned on their heels and quickly raced after their mad father, the Metricus already ahead of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Please review! I love feedback!

Chapter 18

The loud shouts of workers drifted through the warm breeze. Men and women of different alien species were harvesting the electrimanium. Large mining equipment was scattered along the silver plains. The machines tooted black smoke that rose into the silver sky. Digging their claws into the gold dirt, the machines dumped it into buckets, as miners dug through the golden dirt looking for the electrimanium metal. It was a huge industry and people were busy drilling into the ground and rocks, desperately trying to find the valued metal.

A man in a top hat,sat in a comfy chair,observing the whole process. He was dressed nicely, apparently, not a worker. His mustache was twisted and he twirled a finger through it. His blue eyes searched the plains, watching his hired miners work. He sipped at his ice tea, putting on his sunglasses, so the glare would not burn his eyes. He was going to be filthy rich, all these unique metals on this one tiny planet. He was talking about multi-billionaire or even multi-trillionaire rich. He took another sip from his tea and cracked a smile. This was an excellent day for Jordan Barnsby, soon to be richest man in the universe, it was nice out and those pesky energy creatures hadn't bothered him all day. Jordan leaned back, a happy smirk on his face. Yep, No one was going to bother...

"Hullo there," a male voice said, interrupting his train of thought. Jordan jumped forward, his sunglasses falling off. He glanced up to see a tall, skinny man, in a brown, pinstripe suit, and a large brown trenchcoat. A friendly grin on his face, and brown eyes stared at him in curiosity. Three people stood behind him. A woman, with red-hair held up in a ponytail, a petite girl with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and a young boy with red hair and brown eyes. They were quite obviously related. But what caught Jordan's attention was the blue energy creature hovering behind them. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the creature and a threatening sneer lifted his top lip. The man with the wild, brown hair spoke again. "Quite the establishment you have here. Couldn't help notice the black smoke."

Jordan turned to the man and frowned, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Oh right introductions. A friend once told me, its always nice to introduce yourself," the man stated. Jordan couldn't help notice the far-off look that graced the man's face, before he snapped out of it and the smile,once again, reached his eyes. "Quite right, well. Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my family. my wife, Donna, my daughter, Jenny, and my son, Jaime. Say hello everyone."

"Hello," the three of them said, waving. Jordan nodded his greeting, he than turned back to the Doctor.

"Well, that establishes who you are, but it doesn't tell me how you got here."

"We landed our ship here, sir," Jenny responded with an identical smile to her father's, "We had to bring the Metricus back home. He accidentally got packed away with the electrimanium shipping."

Jordan nodded his head, still glaring at the Metricus.

"Those creatures have been nothing but trouble on this planet. All I want to do was make a few simple bucks and they come in and sabotage my equipment. They should be removed from the premise."

"Look here, sunshine," Donna retorted, "this planet was originally the Metricus home. You came in and took over, destroying their land. That is not right."

"This planet has every metal in existence," Jordan blustered, "its a resource bank. Every metal we need is right here."

"Than lets make a deal that both you and the Metricus people can be happy with," the Doctor interrupted, "I understand this a grand find, but you're destroying the home of the inhabitants."

The Metricus flew over, blue electricity following him. He stopped next to the Doctor, morphing into the blue humanoid form. The Doctor looked over at him.

"Metricus, would you be happy if we made a map splitting the planet. Allowing your people to have their own half and these newcomers, the other half, to mine the metals for their own planets. I can set up a line. Either of you who crosses this line will have me to deal with. It will be your own territory. Are you fine with that?"

The Metricus does an equivalent to a shrug. The Doctor turns his gaze onto Jordan, he quirks an eyebrow.

"Are you happy with this?"

Jordan shrugged his shoulders as well. "I guess I can live with it."

The Doctor nodded his head, clapping his hands together.

"Alrighty then, later today, you and the Metricus people will meet. We will outline boundaries and write a treaty. Any one who disrespects this treaty will be exiled from this planet. Understood?"

The two bobbed their heads in agreement.

" It's an agreement then," the Doctor concluded. A smile evident on his face. "Allons-y!"


	19. Chapter 19

Please review! Always love feedback!

Chapter 19

The sky turned a musky gray as the three suns begun to set. The colony of Metricus people came gliding over. Some were pink, green, and orange but they all had the same sparking energy. The blue Metricus, that the family rescued, flew quickly over to his people. The Metricus people turned into their humanoid forms. Some looked like women, others men, and many were the size of young children. The blue Metricus was reunited and happily greeting his family, each time they touched the electricity would cause a gigantic white spark. The Doctor stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone," he shouted, "I'm the Doctor and this is my family." he gestured a hand towards Donna, Jenny, and, Jaime. "And I am sure you all know Mr. Jordan Barnsby." Jordan waved his hand uncomfortably, as the Metricus people glared at him. Donna noticed the glaring.

"Oi! We'll have none of that," Donna exclaimed, pointing a glare at the Metricus tribes people. They all looked startled, lowering their eyes ashamed. The Doctor eyed everyone who was surrounding him.

"Alright everyone," he begun, "I called you all here today because this feud has to end."

The Doctor evenly glared, at each person he spoke too.

"Since no one wants to give up this planet. Than it must be shared. What I have done is create a map of the entire planet." He pulled out a large map. "I am going to draw a dividing line. One half stays with the Metricus people the other half goes to the miners. We will create a treaty, anyone who breaks the treaty's guidelines will be exiled."

"How will you know if somebody breaks the treaty," Jordan asked.

"My ship will tell me and I will immediately comeback here and take the person back to his or her own planet."

"What about the Metricus? This is their planet," Jordan argued.

The Doctor glared. "I will decide another punishment for them."

He glanced around the area once more. "Are the guidelines understood," the Doctor asked.

The Metricuses and Jordan solemnly nodded their heads. The Doctor smiled.

"Brilliant, lets begin!"

* * *

It took a few hours to write the treaty and another few hours to spread the word to everybody else, but everything was set and the planet was on the road to peace. If no one got greedy. The time family waved goodbye to the Metricus people and the miners. They stepped into the TARDIS and the Doctor sent her into the vortex. The Doctor smiled at his family, and chuckled lightly.

"Well," he said,"this has been an eventful adventure." The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we deserve a bit of relaxing. Don't you agree Spaceman,"Donna asked. The Doctor bobbed his head in agreement. Donna stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her nose into the crook of his neck.

"And wouldn't you agree," Donna continued, "That we should give Jenny the grand tour of the TARDIS and find her room." Donna softly kissed the Doctor on the cheek and trailed her lips towards his mouth, kissing softly. The Doctor bobbed his head again, eyes widening. He kissed her back.

"And maybe when were done," she said in a low voice, "We can spend a little time together." She trailed her fingers up the Doctor's back and the Doctor shuttered.

"I think that's an excellent plan, my love," He stuttered out. He bent down and kissed Donna tenderly on the lips. "Let's get Jenny situated than," he muttered into her ear. Donna giggled, kissing him once more. Jenny watched her parents in confusion, Jaime stood next to her giggling, a cheeky grin crossing his face. Jenny scratched the back of her neck and quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you guys exactly doing," she asked. She knew they were kissing, but she had never seen anything so intimate before. The Doctor muttered something under his breath and turned to Jenny.

"Right, kids in the room," he stated, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "Me and your Mum will just finish our conversation later."

"That was a conversation," Jenny asked skeptically. Donna coughed and turned to her daughter.

"Ok, Jenny were going to find your room. Than you and Jaime can hangout together, while me and your Dad talk in our room, alone," she stated, she walked down the hall, "Come on you lot. Let's find Jenny's room." Donna marched away, Jenny and Jaime trailing after her. The Doctor brushed his hair back and smiled. Everything had worked out for the best. The Doctor followed his retreating family, down the hall, a skip to his walk.

The End


End file.
